They Never Thought It Could Be Her...
by Dreamer42
Summary: What happens when you mix a female warrior that is stronger than Vegeta with the rest of the Z fighters. Well, read on and find out. I thought I would also say that I am the same author of the same story that is posted on Silly Smile's board. We are frien
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Please don't sue me.   
  
They Never Thought It Could Be Her...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1   
Cell had long since been defeated when our story takes place. Goku had been wished back by Trunks, who had decided to stay in the past because he had nothing left in the future. Gohan had long since grown to be a well governed youth. Now being at the age of 14, he was becoming more interested in the female species. As for a young girl that would be brought into their lives. She was lost and confused, and on a quest to find her biological parents and true love.   
  
"TRUNKS!!" ChiChi yelled "Lunch time!"  
Trunks, the handsome, 17 year old, lavender colored hair, son of Vegeta, came racing into the kitchen. ChiChi set down his plate of lunch.   
"Where is your mother when you need her?" ChiChi said shaking her head laughing. Trunks could only shrug. Trunks was sent to Goku's because Bulma and Vegeta had decided to go on a mini vacation and weren't about to leave Trunks by himself. The older Trunks that is.   
"I hope my mom and dad are having a good time where ever they are." Trunks sighed. "Where are Goku and Gohan?"  
"Oh you know they are out doing the usual. Training, training and training some more. They are always training. For what, I don't know." She said shaking her head.  
ChiChi and Goku lived on an island not far from Bulma and Trunks. Bulma and Trunks lived in the city at their headquarters, Capsule Corporation. However, since Bulma and Vegeta were away. Trunks was staying with ChiChi, Goku and Gohan in the mountain sector. Goku and Gohan came rolling in about an hour later.  
"Have a refreshing time training?" Trunks laughed  
"Yeah!" Gohan yelled, "I sure wish Piccolo was here though. Things would be so much more fun if he were here."  
Mean while back on Namek Piccolo was working with a young and distraught sayian. The only strange thing about this sayian was that it was a she. The one and only female sayian there is. And most likely the strongest.  
"GOOD! AGAIN!" Piccolo shouted.   
The young sayian did exactly as her master instructed.  
"Master Piccolo. We have been working for so long, can we please take a break?" She whined.  
"Sayians never get anywhere whining. You do this perfectly and you can wear your training gear for the rest of the week," he compromised.  
"Deal." She accepted.  
She continued to train. She finished her exercise perfectly as instructed, and put on her namek training gear. The Nameks were the only family she had come to know. Piccolo knew who her parents were and vowed to one day show them to her and send her to live with them once again but not until she was in her 16th year. In addition, she was. She was training for the National Martial Arts Tournament. She found herself very privileged to be trained by the master of the great Gohan who saved the universe for the evil Cell.   
"So when is the tournament again master Piccolo?" She asked  
"The tournament will be in 10 days." He said. " You are more than ready. I just hope the rest of the world is ready for you" he smiled.  
"I hope that I will get to meet Gohan. There has been rumor at school that he will be there. Is that true Piccolo? You are friends with him and his family." She asked  
"Yes, Gohan will most likely be there with his friend Trunks and his father Goku." Piccolo replied.  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled, " We are signed up for the tournament right?"  
"Yes son, we wouldn't miss this tournament for the world" Goku replied  
"Great! Piccolo contacted me the other day and said he had a new student and was going to enter him." Gohan said excited. "Piccolo said he could be as strong as you dad, even stronger!"   
"We will see about Piccolo. I doubt that Piccolo could train anyone not of sayian blood to be stronger than us Gohan. Just remember we are the only sayians left. Next to Trunks and Vegeta"  
ChiChi shifted uncomfortably in her chair at Goku's words.  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
Ten days passed and it was time for the tournament on Earth. A place this young student of Piccolo had never been to her knowledge.  
"Oh Piccolo! I am so excited!" She said grinning.  
"I know you are, you said it fifteen times already." He replied laughing as he cut her long straight jet-black hair off. " There"   
She turned and looked in the mirror and almost screamed.  
"Piccolo! I look like a teenage boy!" She almost sobbed.  
"Trust me, you will want to look like a guy. I didn't enter you as a boy but you have a boyish sudo name. You just need to go along with the whole you are a boy thing ok?" He explained  
"But why?" She asked  
"Because I need to surprise some of my friends. Just trust me," He said as they prepared to teleport.   
They came in at the registration check in. He checked her in as Saturn. After they walked in to the building she looked at him and asked  
"Why Saturn?"  
"Because Saturn means 'angel of destruction,'" he explained  
"Oh! I like it!" She replied.   
She placed her Namek training gear on, Turban and all. She walked to her Master's side as three strange people ran up to Piccolo.  
"PICCOLO!" They all yelled and ran up to him  
"Piccolo! Where is your student?" Goku asked  
"He is right here." Piccolo said  
They all looked at her and cocked their heads.  
" He is really short." Gohan said  
"Yes, but he is a very good fighter." Piccolo replied  
Goku looked over at her.  
"What's your name?" He asked her smiling  
"My name is Saturn." She said in a very manly voice.  
"Interesting name, but oh well." Goku said "See you in the ring!"  
The tournament got under way. Every opponent Saturn was put up against she beat. She was finally put up against Trunks.   
"SATURN VS. TRUNKS!" The announcer bellowed  
The fight got under way. Trunks came charging at her and she flipped him out of the ring.  
"WOW! THAT WAS QUICK!" The announcer said loudly.  
"Oh goodness daddy did you see that?" Gohan said worriedly  
"Yes Gohan, good luck because you are up next." Goku said almost laughing.  
Saturn beat Gohan as well.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FINIALS OF THE TORNEMENT. OUR TWO OPPONENTS ARE SATURN FROM THE PLANET NAMEK AND GOKU FROM EARTH! MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!" The announcer bellowed once more.  
Saturn and Goku began to fight. Saturn, who was still wearing her training gear, finally took it off. This panicked Piccolo. Saturn was not exactly "flat chested", but no one seemed to notice. Saturn claimed victory by defeating Goku, who had been champion for the past 8 years.  
"Wow! Piccolo I really have to congratulate you on this one. He is one excellent fighter. Let's all go back to my place for a victory celebration." Goku laughed.  
"Sounds good. And there are something's that I promised Saturn I would tell him, and I think you should hear them as well." Piccolo said  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters, please don't sue kitty.   
  
*------------------------CHAPTER 2-------------*  
They all started towards Goku's house. It took them awhile but they got there. She landed with her master and followed him inside.  
"Master do I still have to talk in a manly voice and act like a man?" she whispered to her master.  
"No, not anymore. I am very proud of you for not having to transform at the tournament." He said  
She beamed and followed them into Goku's house. Piccolo took off his training gear, and so did she. She looked more girlish now. She had taken off her namek battle garments and was now left in her training gear, which consisted of, slender black spandexish battle armor in the form of the blue sayian armor. This caught a lot of attention. Especially her facial features and hair. She had a pretty face with the prettiest green eyes, which glinted in the light; she had jet-black hair with a small gold ring of blond hair around her head.  
"Piccolo, if I didn't know any better I would think he was a she." Goku said.  
"Well, Goku, he is a she. This is Julliard. Otherwise known as Julie." Piccolo explained.  
"WHAT!" Goku exclaimed, "Are you sure? I mean she fights like a guy!"  
"Yes I am sure. There are some other things that you should know about her." Piccolo added. "Julie."  
Julie looked up adjusting her green scouter. "Yes Piccolo?"  
"I need you to transform for me." He commanded  
"Ok..." She said. She transformed with a blinding light. When it dimmed Julie was still fixing her scouter but she was a super sayian. The only odd thing about her super sayian form is that she was a crystal white instead of yellowish gold. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and ChiChi's draws dropped to the floor.  
"S-S-SHE'S A SUPER SAYIAN!" Goku said surprised.  
"Yes, and she is very different from you." He looked over at her, "Julliard, come here please" Piccolo said calmly.  
She walked over to him and came out of super sayian.  
"ChiChi could you come here also please." Piccolo asked. ChiChi walked over to him. "Stand next to her."  
ChiChi walked over and stood next to Julie. Piccolo pulled her hair up into the same style as ChiChi's and covered part of her face.  
"Oh my goodness, she looks just like mommy!" Gohan exclaimed  
"She would," Piccolo said. "This is ChiChi's sayian daughter Julliard. Goku, that makes her your daughter as well."  
Everyone's draws dropped to the floor once again.  
"ChiChi you knew about this?" Goku said  
"Yes-s-s I did. I am the one that sent her to live on Namek with Piccolo. I am the one that asked Piccolo to train her. I am the one who separated her from her family for 16 long years." ChiChi sobbed  
"ChiChi, settle down. It's ok. I just wish you had told me. It would have been an honor to have a the only female sayian in the whole universe right here in my house!" Goku laughed.  
Julie just stood there, completely shocked.  
"Wait, Piccolo, I'm not Namek?" She asked.  
"No, your not." Piccolo said.  
"But but but," she stuttered. "The people on Namek are the only people I have ever known. Piccolo why are you going to leave me!" She said holding back tears  
"I'm not leaving you. I am staying right here with you. I have no intentions on leaving. I do have to protect you from Goku. You never know what he is going to do." Piccolo reassured.  
"BUT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT DENDE?" she sobbed and then clasped her hands over her mouth.  
"What?" He asked her confused  
"Nothing. Just that Dende and I were kind of seeing each other." She said blushing.  
"WHAT?" Piccolo said half laughing.  
Introductions went around when everybody else came. Julie, who had become comfortable in her surrounding told about her interesting adventures on Namek. She told about her school life, this pleased ChiChi immensely. She looked over at Trunks who hadn't said a word since they all found out that she was Goku's daughter.  
"So, what's your name?" She asked sweetly to Trunks  
He immediately turned bright red.  
"T-T-T-Trunks," He stuttered.  
"Oh! I have heard of you before. But I forget who your parents are." She said trying to remember.  
"Vegeta and Bulma," He reminded her.  
A shocked look came over her face and she raised an eyebrow. She thought to her self, 'Who would have ever thought that Vegeta's offspring would be this hot?'  
"So where are they now?" She asked  
"They are on a mini vacation right now," He said "So I am staying with Goku for a while."  
"Oh, that's interesting" She said examining him. He was gorgeous. He had the softest lavender colored hair; he was very buff and had the most passionate eyes. Unlike Vegeta's who had no life what so ever. He wasn't a towering giant to her like Goku, Gohan, and Tien but he wasn't shorter than her either.  
"So did you always have your hair cut that short?" He asked interrupting her inspection.  
"Hmmm? Oh! No, It used to be very very long but Piccolo cut it off. I cried when he did. I was soooo upset. I loved my hair." She said  
"OH quit whining about your hair!" Piccolo said "If it will make you happy I will grow it back for you." He said  
"You can do that?" She asked   
"Of course, you just never asked" He said laughing.  
He walked over to her and placed his hand over her head and her long hair came flowing back to the original length that it was before.  
"Oh thank you Piccolo!" She exclaimed and hugged him around the middle because she couldn't reach up to him any higher.  
He laughed and walked back over to the other adults. Julie slung her hair over her shoulder and started to braid it. She looked back up at Trunks who had his mouth gapping open. She stopped, and reached across the table and closed his mouth.  
"It looks like those two are getting along pretty good," Goku laughed  
"That was the point," Piccolo said "I had to find her someone of her own kind and a playmate. She can't spend her whole life with people who aren't like her."  
"She's a cutie," Yamcha said. Goku elbowed him  
"That's my daughter."  
"OH! Sorry Goku" Yamcha apologized.  
"I was starting to find myself attracted to her," Piccolo admitted. "There were a number of times that I came really close to kissing her."  
"That might have scared the life out of her." Krillin said.  
"You have a point there Krillin" Yamcha added  
Julie and Trunks continued their discussion about their families and what they like and what they don't. At that moment the phone rang. ChiChi got up to answer it.  
"Hello... OH HI BULMA!! Are you having fun... well that's great would you like to talk to Trunks? Ok here he is" ChiChi said  
Trunks walked over and talked to his mom and his dad for a while. He returned about five minutes later.   
"And where were we before my parents interrupted?"   
"Umm... I don't remember." I laughed. We both sat around and talked and such for a long time.  
"Hey kids, why don't you come in here and watch the late night movie with us. Gohan is in bed already." Goku offered.  
"OK!" They both chorused at the same time.  
Trunks and Julie took their spots on the floor with pillows and started watching the movie. She was the first one to fall asleep.  
"Should we just leave her there?" Goku asked.  
"She'll be alright. She used to fall asleep on the floor all the time when she was small." Piccolo explained. "She was almost like my own child. I treated her as if she was."  
"So Trunks, we all saw you eyeing her up on the couch when you two were talking." Goku laughed. "What do ya think?"  
"I think she is nice, and sweet, and pretty, and intelligent, and pretty, and kind, and did I mention pretty?" He laughed  
Everyone laughed and went to bed. Piccolo picked her up and laid her flat on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"Good night my little angel. You have come a long way. I hope you will be happy with your real family" He whispered  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their Characters please don't sue the kitty.  
  
*----------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------*  
The next morning Julie woke up in a very strange place. She had completely forgotten that she was taken to Earth. She heard light voices in the kitchen. She stood up and pulled her hair up like her mother's and quietly walked into the kitchen. He mother was standing in there with two strange people to her. Then it hit her. It was Vegeta and Bulma. They were there to get Trunks.   
"Oh! Good morning Julliard." ChiChi said.  
"Good morning mom. But could you please call me Julie?" She asked sweetly.  
"Wait a minute, ChiChi, you never told me that you had a daughter." Bulma said, "What you are only about 23?"  
"Yes, I never told anyone about Julie here but I didn't name her. Piccolo did. He was the one I put in charge of her," ChiChi explained. "Jules this is Vegeta and Bulma, Trunks's parents."  
She walked over and shook hands with the both of them.  
"So very nice to finally meet you." She said politely.  
"Aren't you a sweetie?" Bulma said  
"Certainly not like Goku" Vegeta remarked followed by and elbow in the ribs by Bulma. "OUCH! Sorry!"  
"Hon, why don't you go and get cleaned up and changed, by the time you get your hair combed it will be time for breakfast and everyone should be up." ChiChi smiled  
"Ok mom." Julie replied  
Julie ran off to go and get cleaned up and changed. ChiChi was right, by the time she was done brushing her hair it was breakfast time. She could smell the food cooking in the kitchen. She grabbed her scouter off the bathroom counter and walked out. She walked into the kitchen adjusting her scouter. Vegeta looked over at her and scrunched up his eyebrows. Then he just figured that it was something that Piccolo got for her.  
"So Piccolo is there training today?" She asked   
"Is there always?" He asked  
"Yes," she replied  
"Then yes, there is training today." He replied  
"This might be worth sticking around for."Vegeta commented  
After breakfast everybody went outside to watch her training. Piccolo gave her some warm up commands. She did them as instructed.   
"TRANSFORM AND FIGHT ME!" He shouted. She levitated stunned. Piccolo never told her to fight him but she did as asked. Vegeta came out in time to see a blinding light and then a crystal white field around Julie.  
"What is going on here?" He asked  
"Oh, Vegeta I guess no one told you that Julliard was a super sayian that is well able to kick you butt into the next dimension." Goku laughed.  
Julie kicked Piccolo's butt. Which amazed him greatly.  
"You have improved." He said  
"Thank you" she replied  
Julie returned to the ground.  
"Where were you when we were trying to defeat Cell?" Trunks asked  
"Well I was in school and I was training with Dende. That is how we met." She explained  
"Oh, so that is why Dende always talked about you" Piccolo concluded.  
"Thank you Einstein!" Julie said sarcastically.  
"Your power is amazing. It shocks me really, it does. I never knew that Kakkarot could produce such an offspring," Vegeta concluded  
Julie just smiled. She walked in the house and found some lunch.  
"Well, we will always know that she is Goku's child because she eats like him" Piccolo said  
"Oh no" ChiChi said "That is just what we need, another Goku"  
Everybody laughed at ChiChi's comment and went into the kitchen for something to eat. Julie was already sitting on the couch pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. He ponytail was sooo long that still touched her back.  
"Well ChiChi, what you always wanted has come back to you. A smart daughter with long beautiful hair for you to play with." Goku said  
"I am so looking forward to doing pretty styles with her hair. I just can't wait" ChiChi said excitedly  
Trunks walked over and sat down next to Julie.  
"So I guess I will see you again when Goku and Gohan come for their weekly visit?" He asked  
"I'd like that" She said. "Friends?"  
"Friends." He said and high fived her. Trunks walked out with his parents. Julie was kind of sad to see him go. She was going to miss his company. He was the only one that was around her age at the time. She also missed Dende. Maybe someday he could come to visit too.  
For the next couple of days Julie explored the area with her brother and Krillin. They found a pretty lake that Julie now liked to spend her time at. It was lush and green. It had a rushing waterfall that sparkled in the sun and moonlight. One week after Trunks had left, Julie got up and wandered into the kitchen pulling her hair up. The phone rang as she walked in the kitchen. She walked over and picked it up.  
"Is Julie there?" The voice on the other end said.  
"This is her," Julie said groggily   
"Hey, it's Trunks!" He said  
She automatically came to consciousness "Hi Trunks! Why are you calling so early?" She asked  
"Because it is almost time for you guys to come over. Gohan and Goku usually come over early so they get the most out of the day." He explained  
"Oh then I guess that maybe I should wake them up?" She asked  
"That might be good." He said  
"Ok, Well I will see you in a lil bit!" She laughed  
"Ok, see you!" He replied  
"Bye!"  
Julie looked around and thought of a plan to get Gohan and Goku up. She just decided that maybe she would wake them up normally instead of with ki waves. She knocked on Gohan's door only to be greeted with a soft snore. She quietly opened the door and walked in. She walked over to the side of his bed and shook him lightly.  
"Gohan? Gohan? Wake up." She said softly  
"Hmmmmm." He replied rolling over and looking up. " Mom?"  
"No Gohan, it's me, Julie," She said  
"Oh, good morning!" He said waking up a bit.  
"It's time to wake up. Trunks already called and they are expecting us." She explained. "So get up and get showered and I am gonna figure out the best way to wake daddy up"  
"Oh, you should just walk over and say 'Cell is back and is destroying the planet.' He'll get up pretty fast. But he doesn't like that very much. The one I usually use is 'Hey dad, there is some hot chick at the door for ya.' That usually gets his attention" Gohan laughed  
"Thanks lil bro. I appreciate it." Julie smiled  
Julie walked down the hall and opened the door to her parent's room. She tiptoed over to her dad's side and whispered in his ear.   
"Hey dad? There is some hot chick at the door for ya."  
Goku sat up in a flash and Julie teleported into the bathroom with Gohan, forgetting he wasn't like Piccolo who didn't care.  
"It worked," She said  
"OH GOSH! What are you doing in here?" He asked  
"Piccolo never cared." She said blushing  
"Well, Piccolo isn't a teenage boy." Gohan laughed  
"Oh Ok, well I will leave you alone then" She said and teleported out  
She walked back in her room and looked through her clothes and tried to figure out something to wear. She didn't want to wear something that would make her look too girly but she didn't want to wear something to boyish. She settled for a nice fitting shirt and a pair of training jeans that had frayed bottoms. She had trimmed her hair up to her shoulders and let it stay down. If necessary she would pull it up in a ponytail or a bun. She came out of her room and sat down to but her tennis shoes on. She tied them and stood up. Goku came wandering back in.  
"Dad what are you looking for?" Julie asked  
"That hot chi.. Errrr" He growled  
"Heehee" Julie laughed, "IT WAS GOHAN'S IDEA!!!" she said quickly  
"Sounds just like him" Goku laughed  
Gohan finally came out of the bathroom and we left. They flew quickly over to Capsule Corp as fast as they could. They knocked on the door and a frustrated Bulma answered the door.  
"OH HELLO GOHAN, GOKU, AND JULIE!" She said  
Trunks ran to the door. " Hey, come on in!"   
Gohan and Goku looked at each other suspiciously as Julie followed Trunks inside.  
"Should we worry?" Goku asked Gohan  
"Naww, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself" Gohan laughed  
They all spent the day together at Vegeta and Bulma's and Trunks and Julie sat around and talked for a while. They went outside for a while and sat on the lawn. They talked some more when Bulma came out.  
"Hey guys, do ya want some lunch? You guys have been talkin for an awful long time." Bulma offered. So Trunks and Julie went in with Bulma and had some lunch and went back outside to talk. While they were talking Gohan snuck up behind Julie and tackled her. She laughed and wrestled him to the ground. Trunks feeling he should Gohan and not let him get beat by a girl jumped on her. She rolled over to get him off but he pinned her arms with his hands and her legs with his knees. Not a very good position if you are someone who didn't know they were wrestling, and that is what happened. Bulma walked out.   
"What is going on out here?"   
Both Julie and Trunks looked over at her with scared looks. "Nothing!"   
"We were all wrestling and Trunks pinned Julie that's all." Gohan explained  
"Oh! Ok, just don't hurt Julie." Bulma said  
It started to get dark outside and Goku rounded up his kids.  
"Come on kids, time to go!" He shouted  
" Ok!" They answered.  
They both ran over to Goku's side  
"Maybe you guys could come over our house for the weekend." Goku said. "I know the kids would enjoy the company other than their own." Goku said smiling  
"Sounds like a plan. I will talk it over with Vegeta and Trunks and see what they think about the matter," Bulma said  
Trunks ran over and high fived her and told her that he would call her later. She said it would be all-cool.   
So they all left and went home. Julie couldn't seem to get Trunks off of her mind. What was she going to do? She couldn't wait for the weekend to come. When they arrived home Julie automatically went to bed, but she had a weird suspicion that something was up with her mom. She decided that she would try to sit down for a little bit of mother daughter time the next day. Julie was also looking forward to her call from her newfound friend Trunks, She was so excited. She fell asleep very easy because she had a long and tiring day  
Julie woke up the next morning and just sat in her bed for a good ten minutes. She finally got up and got dress and combed her hair because she knew that Piccolo would be in any minute whether she was dressed or not. She went outside where he was waiting for her and began her training. When she finished she went and got a shower and returned to the kitchen. Her mother looked very sickly and kinda green.  
"Hey mom. What's up?" She asked bouncing on her heels.  
"Huh? Oh nothing!" Her mother lied  
"Well you know I have really never had any girl talk before because you know Piccolo got scared at the thought when I started to talk to him in feminine jargon" Julie laughed  
ChiChi and Julie talked about most of the stuff that she would need to know about guys and herself and what to watch out for. Then abruptly her mother jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Julie raised an eyebrow. The phone rang and she wandered over and picked it up.  
"Hello?" She answered  
"Hey there!" Trunks replied on the other end  
Julie and Trunks got into some weird discussions that scared most of the people in the house off. Julie laughed and continued to talk.  
"My mom has been acting really weird" Julie said concerned.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Maybe she is just sick." Trunks reassured  
"No I don't think she is sick." Julie said wondering  
"Oh really?" Trunks replied  
"Yeah, because from my human studies in school I have found that sometimes things like this happen when a woman gets pregnant." Julie explained  
Trunks and Julie got into an interesting conversation about that too. When she finally got off the phone Goku and Gohan had finally come back inside her mom was sleeping on the couch and Piccolo was meditating outside, which she found pointless. Julie couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her mom.   



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters, please don't sue the kitty.  
  
*-------------Chapter 4-------------------*  
Months passed and Julie and Trunks were getting along better than ever. Julie still worried about her mom. She hadn't gotten any better and she looked like she was putting on some weight. Julie's dad and Brother would be gone for a while so Bulma decided that she would bring Trunks over with her to keep Julie and her mother company. Trunks and Julie would spend most of their time talking and play fighting each other. One scorching afternoon, after hosing each other down, Trunks and Julie came wandering in to find Bulma in a panic and her mother crying and lying on the floor. Julie instinctively thought her mother was injured and went to run to her side but Bulma stopped her.  
"Maybe it would be better if you two went out into the little dome that was set up for us" Bulma said to Trunks.  
Trunks dragged Julie out to the Capsule Corp dome kicking and screaming that she wanted to know if her mom was all right. Trunks settled her down and sat with her while they figured something out to do.   
"I'm bored," Julie said flatly  
"Me to" Trunks commented flatly as well  
"What do you want to do?" She asked  
"I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked  
Julie had never really encountered a human before, just Nameks. She automatically studied him, scouterless. He could feel what she was doing and looked over at her. She studied his finely sculpted body and soft lavender hair; she studied his crystal blue eyes and handsome face.  
"Am I that interesting?" Trunks asked laughing  
"Actually yes, I have never come in contact before this year with humans." She said fascinated  
Trunks knew for a fact that Nameks didn't kiss. Never on the lips. That was strictly forbidden. He looked at her with an evil grin.  
"Study this." He said  
He leaned in and set his warm lips over hers and kissed her. 'What a sensational feeling. I've never felt anything like it! What is this?' she thought. He broke away a couple of minutes later.   
"Analyze that." He said with a grin.  
"What was that?" She asked still a little bit dazed  
"That, my dear friend, is called a kiss." He explained  
"Wow, is that some kind of secret weapon?" She said interested "And do you have to be trained to do it?"  
"No, it isn't a secret weapon and you only need to gain experience. Humans do it all the time. They find it enjoyable. They usually do it when they are bored" He said making the last part up.  
"Oh!" She said intrigued  
"Did you like it?" He asked  
"Yes of course. I'd like another please." She said   
He leaned back in, but this time she met him halfway. Bulma came in long after they finished that and said that they could come back in now. Julie was relieved and ran back to the house to see her mom. ChiChi was sitting on the couch with a little blanket in her arms. Julie ran up to her mom. ChiChi looked up at Julie.  
"Jules, say hello to your new baby brother." She said   
"WWWHAT?" Julie said flabbergasted  
Her mother explained all about what had happened.  
"Great, another brother that I am going to have to ward girls off of just because I feel I should." Julie laughed, "So what is his name?"  
"His name is Goten." ChiChi said  
"Dad is going to flip his wig mom." Julie laughed.  
Trunks and Bulma stayed a couple of weeks longer until Goku and Gohan came back. Goku burst through the door.   
"ChiChi I'm home!" He shouted.  
"SHHHHHHH!" Julie and ChiChi said at the same time  
"Why?" Goku looked confused.  
Julie was sitting on the couch next to her mom who was holding Goten. Goku looked over with a look of curiosity.  
"What's this?" He asked curiously  
"Oh nothing dad, just your SON!" Julie said  
"My what?" He said doing a double take  
ChiChi explained it all and Goku ran around the house jumping up and down. Julie shook her head. It was almost time for her daily Trunks call. This brought suspicion to ChiChi. The phone rang and Julie ran over and picked up the cordless and ran into her room with it.  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked  
"Oh, Trunks has been calling her everyday at the exact same time for the past couple of weeks." ChiChi said flatly  
"Should we worry?" Goku asked   
"No. She doesn't know enough about human culture and Sayians to mate...yet." ChiChi said confidently  
"You aren't going to tell her about it are you?" Goku asked worriedly  
"Of course not!" ChiChi exclaimed. "That is the last thing we need is one pregnant 16 year old daughter."  
"That's the truth." Goku said. And then he realized something "What if Trunks tells her?"  
"He won't he doesn't know much about it himself. I don't think. Well let's just hope for the best." ChiChi implied  
Julie talked to Trunks for hours. Secretly longing for him to come to her house. She had enjoyed what had happened a few weeks before. She couldn't tell her mom about what Trunks taught her. And she didn't dare tell Gohan or her dad. She was confused.   
"So when are you going to come up next?" She blurted out. She was glad that he couldn't see her turn eight shades of red.  
"We will be back up in a couple of days. Maybe tomorrow if I can play my cards right." He said   
Julie couldn't wait for Trunks to come up. Julie had this strong attraction to Trunks but she didn't know if he liked her so she didn't say anything. She didn't tell her mom because she was scared to.  



	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz and their charaters don't sue the kitty.  
  
Att: This chapter was written when I was all drugged up on cold medication there for explaining the weird actions of some of the characters. Nuff said. R&R please! all are welcome!  
  
*-------Chapter 5--------*  
Trunks went in search of his dad. Vegeta being a full blood sayian and Trunks being a demi-sayian, he had a couple of questions about his sayian side.   
"Hey dad!" Trunks shouted  
"Yeah son?" Vegeta replied from outside  
"Could ya come here for a second? I need to ask you a couple questions. About sayians." Trunks shouted back  
This couldn't have pleased Vegeta more.   
"So what do you want to know?" Vegeta said grinning that his son had finally wanted to know something  
"I want to know about this weird feeling I have this is associated with my sayian senses because I have felt all human senses I have." Trunks confessed  
"Is it all the time or only certain times?" His father asked thinking  
"Only when I am around Julliard. (Vegeta made him say her real name)" Trunks choked out  
Vegeta switched his gaze from his thinking look to Trunks and raised an eyebrow.  
"I was afraid of that." Vegeta said.  
"What? Is it something bad?" Trunks said anxiously.  
"No, it's just that you are feeling the... the ... potential to... umm... mate." Vegeta said a little bit uncomfortably  
Trunks's eyes grew the size of golf balls  
"I WHAT?" He said  
"Well, the only reason you would feel that is because Julliard is a female sayian. That brings back that certain sense that not even I thought you had." Vegeta said  
Vegeta continued to explain the whole thing to Trunks, who started to feel a little bit better about it. He guessed that it wouldn't be so bad.   
"Well would that make the baby a full blood?" Trunks asked  
"It could make it one of three things. A full blood, a half blood, or a total human." Vegeta said knowingly. " That was my only worry about you, that you would never be sayian. I thought you would come to be a full blood human. But I guess half blood is better than nothing."  
"So what do you suggest I do about my 'problem'?" Trunks asked  
"Well, I think that you should talk to ChiChi and Goku about it first. Then... you talk to her." Vegeta explained  
*---------------------------------------*  
Julie had felt the same way as Trunks, only it was about HIM. She decided she would talk to her dad about it.  
"Daddy?" Julie yelled  
"Yeah Julie?" He yelled back  
"I have a problem!" She shouted  
"If it's feminine related talk to mom." He said  
"It's about sayians and I don't think that mom can answer it." She replied  
Goku appeared in front of her  
"What is it?" He asked curiously  
"Well... I get this really strange feeling sometimes. I know it isn't human because I just know." She started to explain  
"When does it happen?" Goku asked  
Julie turned slightly red, "Around Trunks."  
"Ummmmm... wait right here I have to talk to your mom for a second." He said running off to find ChiChi  
"ChiChi, we had a small problem with Julie" Goku said  
"What's that?" ChiChi said changing Goten's diaper.  
"Julie's got the sense." He said  
"What sense?" ChiChi asked  
"She needs to bond." He said  
"In English Goku..." She said getting irritated.  
"She needs to..." He started  
"She needs to what?" She asked  
"She needs to... ... ... mate." He said wincing  
"WHAT!" ChiChi yelled, "With who?"  
"Uhhhhh.... Trunks." He said  
ChiChi spun around fast as lightning  
"Weren't we afraid of that?"   
"Yes, because she is sayian." Goku said  
"What are we going to do?" She asked   
" Let them be." He said plainly  
" I refuse to let them have a child out of wedlock." ChiChi said sternly  
"Well, you have to bring that up with them. Vegeta called earlier and said that they would be over tomorrow. Vegeta said he had something he needed to talk to us about," He explained. " I have a feeling I already know what it is about. Let me tell you, Piccolo will not be happy because when sayians get like this they get very violent. And Julie is really strong."  
Julie sat waiting for her dad to come back. She wondered what was wrong with her. She was waiting for Trunks to call. Maybe he knew what was wrong with her. Trunks called at his normal time. Her dad still had not told her what was wrong. So she decided that she would ask Trunks.  
"Trunks, I have a problem." She started. She then proceeded to explain to him the same thing that she had to her dad. In return he said he had the same problem. He then explained the necessary course of action that needed to be taken to eliminate such a feeling  
"But, we have to wait and talk to both parental units." He said cautiously.  
"Okay." She said  
The next day Julie went outside for her training. Her problem had only gotten worse. She felt so... violent. She had placed her black training garb on and had gone outside. Little did Piccolo know that this was going to be the most violent training session ever. The session became so violent that Piccolo had to stop it short so he didn't get killed. Julie, however, decided that she alone would train until Trunks arrived. She was training so forcefully that her ki signature was really high. She landed on her hands and knees panting and sweating severely. 'Why am I doing this? Where is Trunks? I am so going to die.' She thought. She instantly shot back up into the air and started fighting herself. She had learned the technique from Piccolo. She soon became very faint and was very height up in the air. The lack of oxygen didn't help. She fainted and began to fall from the sky. Trunks was just approaching the house when she came plummeting down from the sky.   
"Oh no!" Trunks yelled and hurried to catch her. She landed squarely in his arms. She was soaked with sweat and energy. He landed in front of the house and carried her into the kitchen. ChiChi looked genuinely worried.  
"What happened to her?" She asked panicking.  
"She will be fine. She over worked herself and fainted. Almost turned herself into rock kill." He said filling a glass with cool water. He lifted it to her lips and poured it down her throat. A couple minutes later Julie came around to consciousness. She woke to see very good-looking Trunks to her at the time. She jumped down off the counter and her legs gave way and landed on the floor, face first. Next to the pain she was now feeling she was hit with a wave of nausea. Trunks picked her up off of the floor and that just made the nauseating worse.  
"PUT ME BACK ON THE FLOOR BEFORE I PUKE!" She yelled.  
They put Julie back on the floor and she just stared at the ceiling until the nausea went away. She stood up and looked around again. No one was around. She thought that they might be outside. She walked outside to find that she was right. Everyone was sitting underneath the tree. She had changed into a green outfit with white pants. The green part was over the pants and there were long sections that hung down to her ankles in the front, back, and to both sides. She absolutely loved this outfit. She had on tiny little black shoes that had just been polished. She walked over to the others and sat down next to Trunks. He looked over at her and studied her closely. She was so pretty.   
"Train well?" He asked  
She just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am never going to do that again."  
Both Vegeta and Goku picked up the same 'bondage' signal from their children.  
"This is never good." Vegeta commented  
"You're telling me." Goku replied  
Trunks and Julie went to kiss but were abruptly interrupted by their parents.  
"Umm... I don't think we should be doing that." Goku said  
"Why not?" Julie asked   
"Because." He answered  
Julie just looked at Trunks. Then they both got up and walked away.   
"Well, it looks like we have no choice. They absolutely love each other." Goku said  
"Oh, man..." Vegeta said  
"I'm going to talk to ChiChi" Goku said  
"I'm going to talk to Bulma" Vegeta said.  
They both walked off to find their spouses. The brought them back to the tree and sat them down.  
"We don't have a choice. They won't listen." Goku said.   
"He's right, the more we tell them no, the more likely they will do it."  
"I refuse to have my only little girl have a child out of wedlock." ChiChi protested  
"Well, then they will get married." Bulma said.  
"I'll go talk to Trunks, this looks for a job for his dad." Vegeta said.  
Vegeta went off to talk to Trunks, if he could find him and pry him away from Julie. He found him and dragged him off.  
"Trunks, we need to talk." Vegeta said  
"About what?" He asked  
Vegeta explained the whole plan to him. Trunks absolutely loved the idea. He thought about it and would ask her as soon as he got the ring. He ran back over to Julie and quickly explained that his father wanted to go and he would call her later. He leaned over and kissed her quickly and left. She laughed and went back into the house. She wondered what was going on. She went back to her room and thought about him. He was so handsome and she couldn't live a day without him. He was her lifeline. She laughed and daydreamed about him.  
Trunks wandered around downtown for a long time looking for the perfect ring. Since she was a fighter he picked something simple but beautiful. He returned to the home just in time for the sun set. He called her outside to the hilltop. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Julie, the one who makes my life absolutely complete, would you do me a favor?" He asked sweetly  
"Anything." She said  
"Will you" He asked her with glinting hopeful eyes.  
A tear came to her eyes " Of course Trunks, of course."  
She jumped up and threw her arms around him and kissed him. They ran in to tell the adults about the news. Everyone was so excited, even Vegeta.  
A lot of planning needed to be done. ChiChi and Bulma whisked Julie off to many shops to find a dress. She needed one that would fit her form perfectly. They found a bright white two-piece similar to the green one she had on before. It was a tighter pants though. She absolutely loved the top. Made of a soft silk with tiny shiny beads. They had found the outfit.   
The planning went on for months and they finally reaching a date. May 16. That would be her 18th birthday. Both Trunks and Julie were really nervous. Bulma had already started putting up a Capsule Corporation foundation out near ChiChi and Goku's. She was also in the process of making the soon to be husband and wife's new home. She thought that they needed more privacy than what would be given to them.   



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ, don't sue kitty please??!!  
ATT: As you will see I sometimes get very impatient with things so I shorten them. R&R please!  
  
*-----------------Chapter 6-------------------*  
They day arrived. The 16th of May. Trunks and Julie were separated, which almost killed the both of them. The ceremony took place and BAM!! They were married. Free to do what they wanted, when they wanted, however they wanted.  
Trunks and Julie walked over to the house that Bulma had made for them and walked inside and shut the door.  
"Well, what is going to happen now?" Gohan asked  
"You don't need to know." ChiChi said sternly " You have to go and study"   
Gohan sighed and went to go study.   
"Welcome to the family Vegeta, looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more now that our children have joined. Isn't that freaky?" Goku said to wound up for his own good.  
But instead of flipping his wig he laughed and agreed. They got into a long discussion and went inside. They started a party up that lasted forever. Trunks and Julie finally came to join the party, after a while. The party continued until the next day. No one slept but Piccolo. Julie had training in the morning. She was trashed just like everybody else. When she got dressed she put on the most outrageous outfit she could find, being drunk, it looked kinda cool. It was a polka dotted pair of crinkle pants and a bright neon pink shirt that said Bitch across the back. She walked outside, half drooling.   
"What on Namek are you wearing?" Piccolo asked examining her outfit.   
"I" *hick *hick "am wearing a... tutu!" She yelled and fell on the ground. She attempted to blast a ki beam at Piccolo, missed and hit the house. ChiChi's house. ChiChi came running out of the house her hair in a complete frizzle.  
"PICCOLO WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE? I AM MAKING COOKIES WITH LITTLE GOTEN AND THIS KI WAVE COME CRASHING THROUGH THE WINDOW!" ChiChi shouted  
"I didn't do it, she did!" He pointed a finger at the passed out Julie. ChiChi screamed again  
"WHY ARE YOU MAKING HER TRAIN WHEN SHE IS DRUNK OFF OF HER ASS?"   
"Because..." Piccolo thought. But he thought to long. ChiChi had picked Julie up and taken her back inside the house.  
"Damn." He replied.  
Julie woke up in her parent's room with a headache the size of the island that she lived on.  
"Oh for the love of Kami!" She said quietly   
She stumbled a little bit out of the room and wandered into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and slammed her head down on it.   
"Ouch." She said into the table. "That was painful."  
"Hi, Julie" Her mom said pleasantly "How do you feel?"  
"I feel like" She rooted around in her mind for the best analogy that she could think of, "I feel like Cell came back ran me over with a pick up truck and then proceeded to stomp on my tiny little head until it was part of the ground"   
"Oh." Her mom said trying to take all of that in.  
Bulma wandered into the kitchen and put her hands on Julie's shoulders.  
"Trunks is lookin for ya sweetie" She said smiling  
"Thanks, where is he?" She said into the table again  
"Outside, stretching." She said  
Julie placed her two fingers on her forehead, without moving, and teleported out to him. Since there was no table and chair for her to sit in she fell face first into the ground.   
"MMMMM.... Comfy" She said into the grass.  
Trunks looked over at her and laughed.   
"What are you doing in the grass?" He asked  
"Not so loud. Major head ache." She said quietly  
"Oh" He said knowingly.  
He sat down and pulled her into his lap.   
"My head hurts!" She whined.  
"I know, that is why you take aspirin." He said handing her the bottle.  
Julie took four aspirins and waited for them to kick in. Once they did, she felt a whole lot better.   
"Wow, I feel so much better. Thank you so much sweetie." She said smiling  
"You might want to go and put on something that isn't so... bright." He said holding back laughter.  
She kinda scowled at him and teleported into her room. She rooted around in her dresser to find something less bright to wear. She settled on a flowing bluish skirt that came to her ankles and a white short sleeve shirt. She had cut her hair up to her ears and shaved the back up a bit. She put her comfy shoes on that were black and grabbed the lavender headband off of the dresser and stuck it in her hair. She left the house and walked back over to Trunks.   
"Much better. My, I must say that you look absolutely stunning in a skirt." He said sweetly  
"Thank you very much." She said smiling back at him  
The two walked off to a grassy field near a stream. Julie sat down underneath the willow tree that loomed over the stream. Trunks looked at her sitting under the willow and walked over and lied down next to her sitting form. She looked over at him and patted her lap, signaling for him that he could rest his head in her lap. He put his head in her lap and she sat and stroked his lavender hair with her soft tiny hands. They sat there for a while and then Trunks got a sudden urge to go and play in the stream. He got up and went to splash around in the stream. Julie laughed and lied back in the grass. She rolled over onto her stomach and faced the stream. She played with the small wild flowers that were growing in the safety of the willow's shade. Trunks looked up to see her smiling and touching the flowers. She looked so pretty. So harmless. When Trunks finished swimming in the stream and dried off, he walked over and sat down next to his brand new wife. He picked one of the little flowers and ran its petals down the side of Julie's face.   
"Pretty, just like you" He said softly  
She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. She smiled at him as he looked down at her with his head cocked to one side. She reached up and ran one of her little fingers along his cheek and down his chest. When she reached his belly button she grinned evilly and poked him, he laughed. She sat up and looked him. She took the same finger she poked him with and traced the contours of his face. His cheeks bones, jawbones, ECT. She ran her finger across his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. He ran his hands through her hair.  
"You don't know how much I love you." He whispered to her.  
"I love you too." She whispered back  
When it had started to get dark, the couple went back to their home and went to sleep. Then next morning Julie got up to some strange music being played outside. She got up, got dressed in a baggy pair of pants and a Capsule Corp shirt that was Trunks's. She brushed her hair and walked outside to see what was happening. She opened the door to find Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all jamming to 'Pretty Fly for a White guy' outside.  
"Good morning Julie!" Goku yelled when the song finished  
"Morning dad." She grumbled. Julie felt downright sick. No doubt about it. She must not have looked well either because Trunks walked over to her and asked her if she was ok.  
"Do I look ok?" She asked him testily  
"No." He said backing off a bit.  
"Then there is your answer. I feel like shit. I think I might hurl sometime today." She said.  
He hugged her and she went back in the house and went back to bed. She got up later that day and felt a little bit better. She couldn't figure out why she felt so sick that morning. Maybe it was just the effects of the alcohol. She still didn't feel great. At least she didn't have that hurling sensation anymore. She got out of bed and went in search of Trunks. He had finally stopped with the retro music and was sitting quietly in their kitchen. He was drinking a glass of iced tea.   
"Do ya feel any better?" He asked lightly  
"A little bit." She said wandering over to get an aspirin. "I think it is because, I never drank before."  
"That is probably the case and yes, you probably will puke sometime today. If I were you, I would eat something so I could puke it back up and be done."  
She looked at him in complete disgust.  
"You are joking right?" She asked  
"Not at all." He said  
"That is just sick." She said  
"Ask you dad, he does it all the time. It is the best way to get rid of the feeling and you will be done with it." He explained  
She popped two aspirin in her mouth and swallowed them with water as he was telling her this. Then suddenly she got a twisted look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
She looked at him and ran off to the bathroom.  
"Or you could spit the aspirin you just took back up. That will work." He said wincing.  
She came back with her eyes narrowed into slits.   
"Sorry!" He said  
"It's not your fault." She said breathing a sigh of relief. "But you are right. I feel a whole lot better."  
"See? It is an awful way to make yourself feel better though. That is why I don't really drink anymore. I hate the fact that, that is what happens." He said  
She nodded in agreement and got a bowl and some cereal out. She poured the cereal in the bowl and poured milk on it and ate it. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair again and came back out. She joined Trunks at the kitchen table.   
"So what did you do while I was asleep?" She asked   
"Well we had a retro dance party and then we got hot and went in." He said laughing, "It was quite funny."  
"I'm sure it was," She said sweetly.  
She didn't know what she was going to do. She went and got a shower and spent the rest of the day in and outside the house.  



	7. What? A fight?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't make money off them, don't sue me.  
Att: This one is a bit interesting. I was kinda pissed when I wrote it. Well R&R please?!  
  
  
*---------------Chapter 7-----------------------*  
Six months have passed since Julie and Trunks have gotten married. Goten is a bright and smiling two year old. Gohan has found himself a lovely girlfriend named Videl. As for Trunks and Julie, still no baby. This is one of those days were everyone is grouchy, some more than others, and to make matters worse, it was raining outside.   
Trunks happened to be in one of those moods. Where anything would set him off. Whether it be he can't find something or somthing is said that he doesn't like. Either way someone would get yelled at for it. This particular day happens to be the fact that there still is no sign of a child. Julie got up kind of late. She was late for work and frustrated. She walked into the kitchen and Trunks was sitting at the table. She patted him on the head and grabbed a nutri-grain bar and wrote some stuff down on the shopping list. She was dressed nicely because she was a part time secretary at the city library.  
"Trunks sweetie, could you possibly go to the grocery store for me today? I'm afraid I won't get home until about six thirty again." She asked sweetly  
"Why don't you go to the store yourself?" He bit back.  
She turned around and looked at him through her small wireframe glasses and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why can't you go? I will be really tired when I get home from work today. You aren't doing anything." She said  
"How do you know what I am going to be doing?" He snapped at her.  
"Why are you being so mean?" She asked  
"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" He said getting irritated.  
"What is your problem?" She asked him  
"Don't worry about it, why don't you go off to your little work. Don't forget to go the grocery store while you are at it... woman" He lashed out.  
Julie blinked back anger and nodded and gathered her stuff and went off to work. She had a horrible day at work. She was putting books back, fell, all of the books fell on her head, and she twisted her ankle. She still had to go to the store yet. She hobbled through the store and managed to get out of there alive. She quickly got back to the house. She limped back in the door at about eight. Two hours later than she wanted to be home. Trunks was just sitting in the living room, still scowling.  
"So what did you do today?" She asked holding back sarcasum.  
"Nothing, why do you care?" He said coldly.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU NOW? IS IT BECAUSE I AM A WOMAN AND I AM AN INFERIOR SPEICIES TO YOU? IS THAT IT?" She yelled, letting her anger get the better of her. This was a bad idea. He jumped up from where he was sitting and was nose to nose with her in a split second.  
"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled  
"WHY NOT? I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO! I AM A VERY BIG GIRL NOW. I AM THE ONE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP THAT IS MAKING THE MONEY RIGHT NOW. I AM THE ONE TAKING ON RESPONSIBLITIES FOR JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" She screamed back. No one had ever screamed back at him before until now. This just made him even madder.  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE... WOMAN!" Trunks shouted  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE A NAME... MY NAME IS JULLIARD. USE IT!" She screamed back  
Their fight got so heated that they had to back up from each other to reduce the risk of a fire.  
"What is your real problem Trunks? Is it me? Did I forget to do something? Did I say somthing wrong?" She said trying to calm down.  
"Yes, it is you. You see, my parents are about to have another child. They are forever older than you and me. We have been trying for months now and nothing seems to be working." He said also trying to calm down but still had that coldness in his tone.  
"So why is it my fault?" She asked  
"Because you are the woman and you carry the baby." He said trying to think of a reason.   
"I see," She said getting upset. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to hold a baby yet." She said almost breaking down into tears.  
With that she ran out into the rain still dressed in her suit. She ran all the way to the stream that they had gone to the second day they were married. She sat down underneath the willow branches. The rain pounding hard on her head. She placed her face in her hands and started to cry. Her ankle hurt and she felt that it was her fault that still hadn't had any sign of a baby.  
Back at the house Trunks had watched her run out and suddenly felt a wave of guilt. He shouldn't have yelled at her. It really wasn't her fault. Sometimes things like these take time. He was just so upset. Now his wife had run out into the thunderstorm. And that is when it did finally hit him that it was a thunderstorm. He ran out to find her. He couldn't detect her ki signature. He went looking. Then he remembered the place she always went when she was sad. He hurried up to the small stream.  
Julie was sitting by the bank muttering to herself.  
"I know he doesn't love me anymore. I can't fufill anything he wants."  
Trunks heard her words. He slowly walked up behind her. He knealed down and put his arms around her.  
"Thats not true. I will always love you." He said quietly into her ear. "Please try to forgive me."  
She turned around and buried her face in his shirt.   
"I love you so much. I forgive you." She said into his shirt.   
She looked up at him. He hair had fallen out of her bun and was plastered to her face. He brushed the stray strands out of her face and kissed her. The sweet taste of rain lingered on both of their lips. They let go when they realized that they were getting cold. He helped her up and saw that her foot was swollen from her previous accident earlier that day. So he picked her up and they both flew back the house.  
"You go and get a hot bath now." He said.  
"But..." She started.  
"No buts." He said placing a finger over her lips to silence her. "I will go and get changed into dry clothes."  
Julie went and got a hot bath and walked back into the bedroom with her towel of. Trunks came in a couple of minutes later. Looked at her and grinned evilly.  
"Didn't you start dinner yet?" He asked   
She sighed, "Not yet."  
"Good." He said. She looked up at him strangely. At that second he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed  



	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters from DBZ, don't sue the kitty  
  
R&R please!  
  
  
*--------------------Chapter 8-------------------------*  
The next morning Julie woke up late again.   
"Damn." She muttered to herself.  
She got up and got dressed in a different suit and came out into the kitchen trying to pull her hair up and put her dress shoes on.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Trunks asked  
"Work... why?" She said with bobby pins in her mouth.  
"I called off for you today. Said you were sick and hurt your foot. They said all right." He said  
"Oh, you are such a sweetie. You know I love ya!" She said going back into the bedroom and going back to sleep.  
Trunks laughed. Julie enjoyed her day off. The best part was the next day would be a Saturday and that means weekend off.   
*------------------------*  
A couple of weeks later Julie started getting really sick again. She would be so sick in the morning that even the smell of food would make her spit up. This worried Trunks.  
"Maybe you should go and see a doctor." He said  
"I like that idea" she said picking up the phone.  
Julie made an appointment for that afternoon.   
"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked  
"No, that's ok, I think I can manage." She said. "See you later" She said as she kissed him on the cheek.   
Julie got to the doctor's office and sat down in the waiting room.   
"Julliard." A nurse called  
Julie followed the nurse back to a small room where Julie took a seat on the little bed  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment sweetie." The nurse said kindly.  
A couple of minutes seemed like forever to Julie. The doctor came in about ten minutes later.  
"Hi Julliard. My name is Dr. Brightmen. So what wrong?" She asked  
Julie explained her symptoms.   
"Hmmm ... It could be the flu but I highly doubt that. Is it everyday?" She asked  
"Yes," Julie answered. "Every morning."  
The doctor looked at her.  
"Say that again."  
"Every morning" Julie repeated.  
"AHHHH! Ok, Julie, we need you to give us a urine sample." Dr. Brightman said.  
They gave Julie a little cup and she just stared at it. She went and did what was asked of her. She gave the cup to the doctor and she left with it. Julie sat there with a magazine. She laid back and read it for a while. About a half an hour later, the doctor came back in.  
"Julie I know what is wrong. There is absoultly no illness." The doctor concluded.  
Julie looked at her with a confused look. "Then what is wrong with me?"  
"Nothing." The doctor said.  
"That is impossible" Julie replied  
"There is a physical change." The doctor said  
"What kind of change?" Julie asked.  
"Julliard, you're pregnant."Dr. Brightmen said, "Congradulations."  
Julie jumped off of the table and hugged the doctor. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks. She raced home as fast as she could. Before she got in the house she put on a sad and sick act. She walked in the door and Trunks looked up at her.  
"So, what do you have?" He asked  
"Nothing" She stated like the doctor did.  
Trunks gave her the same responce that she had given the doctor.  
"Trunks honey, you had better sit down." She started. He sat down giving her a curious look. "Trunks hon, we are going to have a baby." She said smiling.  
He practically jumped out of the chair and threw his arms around her.  
"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said excitedly.  
"That's right." She said proudly.  
"Let's go tell our parents." He said. He dragged her over to Goku and ChiChi's. They were all sitting on the couch talking. Vegeta, Bulma, ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten.  
"Hey guys we have the greatest news!" Trunks said  
"What's that honey?" A pregnant Bulma said.  
Trunks nudged her with his elbow. She looked up.  
"We are going to have a baby." She said.   
At Julie's words everybody was on his or her feet. Vegeta and Goku high fived each other. The clammering went on and on.  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or their characters don't sue the kitty.  
Att: This is kinda suspenful.  
R&R Please!?  
  
*--------------------Chapter 9----------------------------------*  
(Ok people, I don't feel like dragging out the whole, Julie is pregnant thing. So we are going to scoot ahead to her 8th month.)  
One afternoon a very pregnant Julie was walking around in the kitchen trying get some lunch ready for Trunks when he decided that he was coming in. At that moment there was a slight knock on the front door. Julie thought that it might have been her mom, so she went and opened the door. No one was there. She went outside to see if they were still out there, scouterless. Since being pregnant dulled her senses slightly she didn't pick up any ki signature. All of a sudden some one jumped out and put her in a headlock with a knife to her throat.   
"You scream, you and the baby die," The man said  
Julie naturally panickied, Trunks picked up her distress and hurried to see if she was all right. He arrived on the scene and the assilent looked over at him.  
"Did you summon him? You worthless sayian, maybe I'll just kill your child." He said forminga small ki in his hands. He held it so close to Julie that if she breathed she would seriously injure herself and her child. Then unexpectedly someone grabbed the assailent's hands and threw them behind his own back. In the process of his hands being thrown behind his back the knife he had in his hand had slightly grazed Julie's arm and it started to bleed. She fell to the ground and placed her face in her hands and stared to cry. Trunks ran over and picked her up holding her close to him. He eventually got around to taking her in the house. She wouldn't let go. Gohan ran in after blasting the attempted murder into the next demension.   
"Julie are you all right?" He asked  
She just shook her head. Julie eventuallly cried herself to sleep in Trunks's arms. Trunks smiled at her and thought about how they would be having something to share in just a couple of weeks. Or so he thought. The next day Trunks had gone out to a far desert to train with Goku and Gohan. Julie had gone to her mom's house where a still pregnant Bulma was helping ChiChi make some cookies. Julie ruffed up her little brother's hair, who happened to be a half sayian as well, and walked over to her mom.   
"Hey sweetie!" ChiChi said seeing her daughter walk in  
"Hi Mommy!" She replied "Hi Bulma!"  
"Hi Julie!" Bulma replied smiling.  
The girls kept talking for a while. They sat on the couch and both Bulma and Julie got twisted expression on their face.  
"Julie what is wrong." Bulma asked  
"Pain." She said flatly   
"Me too." Bulma replied  
Both girls' eyes got wide. "Oh no!" they both shouted at the same time.   
"We have to go!" Julie yelled. Bulma and Julie took off in Bulma's high-speed hovercraft. ChiChi placed a finger on her cheek.   
"Maybe I should get Vegeta and Trunks." She said. She wandered off and told them them that their wives had split for the hospital at the same time. At those words they took off. Vegeta and Trunks ran into the hospital and to the front desk simultaneously.  
"I need to know where Julliard is." Trunks said  
"I need to know where Bulma is." Vegeta said at the same time.  
The receptionist looked confused  
"San-Julliard is in room 5-44. That would be the fifth floor room 44. San-Bulma is in room 5-45." The recptionist answered. The men took off. Trunks ran into Julie's room. She was sitting there like nothing was wrong. He could tell though that she was in excruciating pain. He sat with her up until the time that the doctors had to come in.  
"Sir, would you like to go or stay?" They asked Trunks.  
"Stay." He said flatly looking at Julie.  
Through a whole bunch of doctors giving her commands she mannaged to scream at Trunks,  
"I... WILL... HAVE... MY... REVENGE... ON... YOU...!"  
Trunks looked scared. After a long two hours both Trunks and Julie heard a high-pitched cry. She sighed a breath of relief.   
"Congradulations, the both of you, for having a beautiful baby boy with some sort of tail, oh, you guys are sayians." The doctor said nodding.  
Julie and Trunks couldn't believe what they heard. Only full blood sayians have tails. They took the baby down to the nursery. Trunks stayed with Julie and then went outside to see his parents. His dad was standing outside the door with a grin arcoss his face. He turned and put his hand on his son's shoulders.   
"Where is the baby?" He asked  
"In the nursery." Trunks replied.   
"Good, lets go." Vegeta said.  
Both of them walked down to the nursery. They peered into the window. Trunks pointed to his son. He was wrapped up so Vegeta couldn't tell if he was half, human, or full. The next moment, they wheeled in a small girl next to his son. He looked over at it. Vegeta smiled. The child had his smirk across its face.  
"Is that my newest sibling?" Trunks asked  
"Yeah, that is your baby sister." Vegeta said  
"My baby sister? Mom had a girl?" Trunks asked surprised.  
"Yeah, she is a half blood, just like you." His dad said with confidence.   
Everyone came to visit later on that day. They moved Bulma into the same room as Julie. Everyone was there when the nurses brought the babies back. The nurses gave the correct baby to the correct mom. After they left Julie handed the baby to Trunks. Everybody watched Trunks shift some of the blankets around. Then suddenly a small brown tail wrapped loosely around the baby's waist. Everyone was shocked.   
Julie looked at Trunks, "It's coming off"   
"What?" He asked  
"The tail. It's coming off, I don't a weremonkey destroying everything." She laughed.   
"Well congradulations son." Vegeta said. Trunks smiled. Everyone was in high spirits.  
"Trunks, what are we gonna name him?" Julie asked.   
"Well we could name him...Patrick." He replied.  
Julie nodded in agreement. Bulma and Vegeta picked the Bra for Trunks's new baby sister.   
A few days later Julie returned home with Patrick. She was so happy to be home. Julie and Trunks had already removed Patrick's tail so he wouldn't turn into a weremonkey. The unfourtunate thing would be that Julie had to go to work the next day. That ment that Trunks had to take care of little Pat. That evening, after Julie had put Pat down to go to sleep, she was standing infront of the mirror brushing out her short hair, putting together an outfit for tomorrow. She looked down for a second and looked up again to see Trunks's reflection in her mirror. She smiled at him in the mirror and turned around.  
"Bed time Trunks, you have a mighty interesting day ahead of you tomorrow." Julie mused.  
"Oh be quiet." He said. "I should make you stay home from work."  
"Why?" She said smiling.  
"Because I have never in my life had a crash course on babies." He said frantically  
"Take him over with you to your mom's. She'll show you the do's and don't's."She said getting ready for bed.  
"All right" He sighed  
Julie kissed him and crawled in the bed and went to sleep. He just watched her sleeping form. 'Tomorrow is going to be very interesting' Trunks thought to himself. He changed and got into bed and fell asleep. At about four a.m. he heard a loud shrill and felt Julie get up out of bed. Julie walked over and picked up baby Patrick and walked into the kitchen with him. She warmed up a bottle and stuck it in his mouth. She turned on the news quietly and waited until Patrick finished his bottle and burped him. She, then had to walk around the house humming softly to get him to go back to sleep. She came back into the room, put him in bed and went back to sleep. She woke up three hours later. She looked and saw Trunks and Patrick still sleeping. She walked over and quietly picked Patrick up and put him down next to his dad. They looked so much alike it scared her. She walked in the bathroom and showered and got dressed for work. She walked back into the bedroom to see Trunks awake and sitting upright with his sleeping child in his arms. She smiled at him and walked over to brush her shoulder length black hair into a bun.   
"Having fun?" She asked him quietly.  
He looked up and nodded at her.  
"This might not be so bad after all." He concluded  
"See? I told you." She said. "I'll see you later. Come down to the library later if you want."   
He nodded again and she walked over to him. She leaned over and kissed him and walked out the door.  
Julie got into work and all of her friends kept yammering about the baby and how they wanted to see it.  
"Does it look like you hunk of a husband?" The one asked.  
"It does look like him but he is just a baby." Julie replied  
Julie got to work putting books away. She sighed and wondered what Trunks was doing.  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz so don't sue the kitty.  
  
*-----------------Chapter 10-------------*  
"MOM!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Trunks yelled over Patrick's screaming.  
Bulma calmly explained to Trunks what needed to be done. Patrick stopped crying instantly.   
"It figures he would inherit you loud mouth." Bulma said laughing.  
"Haha mom, funny." Trunks said sarcastically. "I think I am gonna take Patrick with me today over to the library to see his mommy and then I will stop by Capsule Corp. Headquarters City and pick those things up for ya mom."  
"Ok, just don't forget the diaper bag, bottles, diapers, baby wipes, toy..." Bulma said throwing things into the diaper bag. When she finished she hauled it out to the car and strapped Patrick into the car seat.  
"Ok you are ready to go." She said  
"It's about time." He replied  
Trunks jumped in the car and headed out to the city. Patrick slept most of the way, the other half of the thirty-minute drive he cooed like most babys do. Trunks just smiled at him in the rear-veiw mirror. Trunks parked outside of the library and walked around to the other side and picked a wide awake Patrick. Trunks looked at Patrick's eyes and realized that they were a sparkling blue-green. He smiled. He picked the diaper bag up and wrapped the blanket a little bit tighter around Patrick. He walked quietly into the library.   
Julie was wandering around, in her full length skirt, with the book cart putting books on the proper shelf. She heard the little bell ring quietly on her desk, signaling someone needed assistance. She headed over looking through a bunch of books and not looking up.  
"May I help you?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yeah I think you can." Trunks said.  
Julie's head shot up. "Oh you came!"  
"Why wouldn't I?" He mused.  
She took Patrick from him and ran to find the rest of the girls. A couple minutes later Trunks heard a bunch of girly "Awwe he is so cute!" and "He looks just like your hunky husband." Trunks laughed. Julie returned around the courner with her whole clan of girls. Trunks spent some time with Julie before he had to leave.   
"I'll see ya when you get home. I think I might go grocery shopping while I am out." He said  
"Thank you, and yes I will see you when you get home." She replied. He leaned over and kissed her and left.   
"OOOOOOO!!" All of the girls said.  
"Oh shut up! For your information he is a really good kisser." Julie boasted. With that Julie went back to work.  
Trunks went over to Capsule Corp and got his mom's stuff and left again. He made another quick stop at the grocery store and left again for home. He finally arrived at home and put Patrick down for his nap. He walked back into the kitchen and put the groceries away. Then he decided that maybe he should make dinner so Julie didn't have to. He would attempt. He went over and got the cook book out and began to cook.  



	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ do don't sue the kitty!  
  
  
*------------------------Chapter 11--------------------*   
Julie came home at about six. She walked in the house to smell some food cooking. She automatically raised an eyebrow. 'This is strange and really freaking me out.' She thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen still in her skirt, blouse, and high heels. She was stunned when she saw Trunks standing there in his bare feet with an apron on. She looked over and saw Patrick in his carrier. She smiled and walked arcoss the kitchen. Trunks heard her heals on the floor and turned around. He hugged her and she walked over to Patrick. She leaned in close to him,  
"You are a pain in the ass just like you dad." She laughed looking over at Trunks who turned around and play swatted her in the ass with a wooden spoon.  
"Take that!" He said laughing.  
"Oh don't go there hon, this is my territory here I know where every frying pan, pot, and wok are, don't tempt me to use them!" She said holding back her laughter.  
Trunks finished making dinner and they all sat down to eat. To Julie's surprise it actually tasted good. She complemented Trunks and got up to get a hot bath. She sunk in below the bubbles and relaxed from her stressful day at work. She thought about looking for a new job. She didn't know what to do though. She certainly didn't want to work as a librarian her whole life. She got out and got dressed in her "comfy" clothes. She walked up behind Trunks, who had just put Patrick down, and put her arms around his waist and put her head on his back.  
"So what is going to become of us now?" She asked  
"Well, I guess that we will be happy parents." He said.  
"We won't have any personal time anymore for each other." Julie said kind of disappointed.  
"What do you call now?" He asked her.  
Trunks turned around on her and looked into her innocent green eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed her. Then Patrick started to cry.  
"I guess you are right." Trunks said.  
Julie went and took care of Patrick. Trunks had gone into the living room and turned the tv on. Julie thought about making herself an outfit. She had the fabric. She walked over and started drawing herself an outfit. It started out as plain work clothes and she started to make it look better. She thought to herself. 'I could take this into Bev and she could talk to her husband about this, maybe I could have it professionally made.' She nodded and decided she would talk to Bev the next day.  
The next day Julie talked to Bev. Even she agreed that it was wonderful and asked why she didn't start her own business. Julie just shrugged.   
"I guess I just never gave it much thought." She said.  
"I'll give this to Tibet and have him look at it. He is gonna say the same thing. Hon, I don't think you are going to be staying here much longer at the City library." Bev said.  
"Thanks Bev, I appreciate it a lot." Julie said. Julie went about her daily stuff at the library. Sitting at the front desk, daydreaming about her husband, and wondering if she really could start a business. Towards the end of the day Bev came back up to Julie. She was packing up her things when Bev caught her attention.  
"Tibet agreed that your work was good. He said he was gonna see what he could do about getting together some stuff for you."   
"Thanks a lot Bev!" Julie said. That completed her day. She drove home happy. She walked in the door and Trunks and Patrick were sleeping on the couch. Julie smiled and walked in the kitchen to start supper. She had changed and was pulling ingredients down when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Julie said clamping it between her ear and her shoulder.  
"May I speak with Ms. San-Julie?" a voice said  
"Speaking" Julie replied dumping things into a bowl  
"Hi Julie, it's Tibet."  
"Hi Tibet, what's up?"  
"Not much, I just wanted to call you and tell you to put together some kind of portfolio. You have a meeting with a desiging buisness this week. They are gonna look at your stuff and decide whether or not your clothing design will fly."  
"Thanks Tibet for the info. Tell Bev I said hi!"  
"No problem. See ya later!"  
"Bye"  
Julie hung up the phone and she finished making dinner. She walked into the living room and picked Pat up. She walked into the kitchen with him and warmed his bottle. Trunks noticing that his son was gone walked in a couple of minutes later. He walked over and kissed Julie on the cheek.  
"Have a good day?" He asked  
"You bet. I might get a new job. A fashion designer." She said.  
"Thats good, we could both be presidents of two different independent succesful coperations. Capsule Corporation and Julliard Designs." He said  
"I like the sound of that title." She said. She finished making dinner and quickly went to put together a portfolio. She hoped that she would get this job. It would mean the world to her if she could finally do somthing that she wanted to do.  



	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me.  
R&R Please! I wanna know what ya'll think about my chapters.  
  
*--------Chapter 12-------*  
Later that week Julie had a meeting with some people with a buisness corporation. Julie got up bright and early and got dressed in her best outfit. The green one that she owned. She got together her stuff and grabbed her glasses.   
"I'll see you when I get back" Julie said hurrying around getting ready to go. Trunks stopped her long enough to give her a hug. Julie arrived at the agency and sat and waited.  
"Son-Julliard." A voice said. "The corporates will see you now."  
Julie walked in with a strong posture. She sat down and answered their questions. They looked through her portfolio.   
"Julliard, could you wait outside for a moment" One exectuive said. Julie nodded and exited the room. She paced back and forth and waited for her answer. She couldn't wait. About twenty minutes later they called her back in.  
"We love your work. We think you will do very well in the buisness world. We are granting you the starting money and the patents you need for your work, we expect you to get to work right away. We will notify you of your corporate building when we find one big enough" The president of the corporation said.  
Julie nodded in acceptance and gratefulness. They kept the portfolio and Julie left she drove home as fast as she could. She walked in the front door and looked around for Trunks. He was sitting with Pat on the floor. He heard the clicking of her shoes and looked up at her broad grin.  
"You are looking at the new President of Julliard Designs!" She said excitedly.   
Trunks jumped to his feet.   
"You made it?" He asked excitedly  
"Yeah!" She said, "they are looking for my corporate building. They also said that they would hire people right away for the job."  
Trunks hugged her again. Pat started to spaz on the floor and they were pulled away for the joyful news and went back to being a happy family.  
The next day Trunks had to go with Bulma to the city office of CC.   
"Hey look, they put that building across the street up for sale. I wonder who will be across the street from us." Bulma said. Trunks nodded. Back at home Julie was running around the kitchen getting Patrick something to eat when the phone rang.  
"Rats!" Julie said. She picked up the phone just as Patrick started to cry.  
"Hello?" She said over Patrick's screaming.  
"Ms. Julie?" A voice said.  
"Yes? Could you hold on for a second?" She said  
"Of course."  
Julie but Patrick down in his carrier and walked back over to the phone.  
"Julie speaking how may I help you?"  
"Julie, this is the executive corp. office. We spoke with you yesterday. We have your building location. It is across the street from a large corporation, but yet it is close to a high school. Your clothes look as though they should be directed towards teens."   
"Sounds great."  
"We are moving your stuff in today. Matter of fact they are almost done. The building isn't that big and the store will be on the bottom floor. We have sent your ideas to the manufactures and they should be ready be tomorrow."  
"Sounds good."  
"There will be a board meeting there today. Since you are the President and CEO of Julliard Designs you have to be there."  
"Okay, I will drop my son off with his father and I will be over. When is it?"  
"It will be at 1:00"  
"Ok, just enough time."  
"See you there."  
"Bye"  
Julie hung up the phone and finished feeding Patrick, she called Trunks and told him she would be stopping by the office to drop Patrick off because she has a meeting to attend.  
Julie grabbed the instructions that were faxed to her and she got in the car with Patrick. She didn't even glance down at the directions. She got over to Capsule Corp. and walked in the building. The new security stopped her.  
"Miss? Where do you think you are going?" A guard asked.  
"To take my son up to my husband." She said  
"Who is your husband?"  
"Trunks."  
"I'm sure, I get that all the time."  
"Go ahead and buzz him."  
"I will." He said getting smart. "Mr. President?"  
"Yes?" Trunks's voice came from the other end.  
"There is a woman claiming to be your wife down here."  
"Let me talk to her."  
"Yes sir."  
"Trunks you have better god damn let me up there I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I still have to find the place."  
"Hey Jules, sure come on up"  
The guard looked shocked and then quickly apologized. Julie hurried up and opened his office door. She refrained from laughing at him in his suit, though he did look very fine.   
"Here is you son, I will be back up when the meeting is over."  
"Okay," he said taking Pat.  
Julie ran down the steps and pulled the piece of paper with the directions on it. Trunks and Bulma were watching her from the window up top. She read aloud to herself.  
"451 Corporation avenue. Well, Capsule Corp is 450 so," She looked up and saw a very large 451 on the building across the street. The same one that Trunks and Bulma were admiring earlier.  
"I guess that is her new office." Bulma said  
"That is kinda cool." Trunks said.  
Julie walked into the office and marvoled at it's beauty. She quickly attended her meeting, which didn't last long, and went to scope out her office. She slowly opened the door and the office was huge. She walked over to her window and looked out. And directly at the back of Trunks's head. She laughed evilly. His window was open. She picked up a capped pen and opened her window. She targeted and nailed him square in the back of the head. She closed the window and got down before he could turn around and catch her. The only default in her plan was that the pens had her logo on them. He tapped on her window. He was hovering outside. She opened it.   
"I believe this belongs to you." He said handing back her pen.  
She smacked a palm to her forehead. He walked in through her window.   
"Mom has Patrick in the nursery with his aunt. That means, alone time for us." He said.  
"But, there is a really big window right there. And a very wide open door." She stammered feeling extremly uncomfortable about this.  
He walked over and closed and locked the door. He pulled down the blinds and walked back over to her.  
"Better?" He asked  
She swallowed hard. He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and started messaging them. Julie started to loosen up a bit. He slid on hand down on her hip. Julie closed her eyes. It had been so long since anything 'pleasureable' to her happend. She took in the whole feeling. She turned around on him. She looked him square in the face. She was getting lost in his crystal blue eyes.   
"I have a clear desk" She said quietly.  
"I like the way you think." He said.  
A little while later, Trunks returned to the office via the window he flew out of. His suit was noticable wrinkled. Bulma walked in.  
"Where have you been? I have been buzzing you for the past hour." She said, she stopped and looked at his suit and looked at the open window.  
"You didn't?" She continued  
"I didn't do what?" He said playing dumb.  
"You know very well what you "did" and if that is going to be the case than I will move your office." She said holding in laughter as her son turned bright red. "You know you look like a teenager that got caught with his pants down."  
"MOM!" He said turning redder than before.  
"Well it serves you right." She said. She couldn't hold it any longer. Bulma just bust out laughing as she walked out the door. Trunks leaned out the window.   
"JULIE!!" He yelled across the street. She opened her window.  
"Yes my hunk a hunk of burning love?" She said  
"Do you and my mother have a fetish for making me turn the deepest red known to man?" He asked  
"OF COURSE!" She yelled. With that she closed the window.  
Trunks shook his head. Julie was already at home when Trunks came home with Patrick.  
"That was a mighty intresting way for introducing me to the wonderful world of Presidency of a Corporation." Julie said from the kitchen when she heard him come in the door.  
"My mom caught me" He said putting Patrick down.  
Julie started crackin up. She put her head down on the counter laughing.  
"It's not that funny" He said creeping up behind her.  
"Oh yes it is," She said. And with that he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.  
"What are you going to do now?" He asked through her screaming 'put me down!'  
He walked over to the garbage can and stuck her in it. She sat there scowling at him.  
"Now what did you go off and do that for?" She asked him  
"Because it was something to do." He replied flatly with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Help me out of the garbage can please sweetie." She asked him nicely.  
He walked over and picked her up baby style. She smiled at him, taking the advantage to distract him. While he was mesmorized by her smiling she unbuckled his pants and yanked them to the floor. He looked at her and looked at his pants on the floor.  
"Now what did you do that for?" He asked. At that moment Gohan walked in.  
"OH COME ON TRUNKS PULL YOUR PANTS UP!" Gohan said walking in the kitchen. Trunks again turned a deep red.   
"Julie did you know something?" Trunks asked putting her down.  
"Yes, while you were gazing at my incredibly hot body," She said, Gohan "coughing" "I sensed Gohan's ki and took the prime oppertunity to embarass you some more."   
He just gave her a look which meant that he would seek revenge after Gohan left.  
"So Gohan is there any reason as to why you are here?" Trunks asked.  
"Nope, I just wanted to see what all was up, and it certainly wasn't your pants." Gohan laughed. Julie walked in the other room to avoid laughing in her husband's face. After Gohan left Trunks went in search of Julie. She was smart though and lowered her ki. He couldn't sense where she was. She was hiding in the linen closet. He couldn't find her. She saw him and started to creep up on him. She grabbed his shoulders and screamed then instant trasmissioned into another room. She heard him scream and come looking for her. She accidently wound up in her mom's kitchen.  
"Even better." She said laughing and lowering her ki.  
"What are you doing Julie?" Goku asked  
"Oh, Trunks and I are playing hide and seek. Don't tell him where I am." She explained. ChiChi said she was going over to get her grandson before something happened to him. The next thing Julie knew Trunks was standing next to her. She scowled at her dad and teleported before he could grab her. She transported into Bulma's living room.   
"Hi Bulma!" She said. Bulma looked up.  
"Playing hide and seek again?" She asked  
"Yeah."   
"Well you better run cause here he comes" Vegeta said without looking up.  
Julie teleported before he could get there. She was sitting on a plateau waiting for him to find her. He eventually found her. But she didn't know that she was found. She walked around and he grabbed her.  
"Drat!" She said. "I've been caught. What am I going to do now?"   
"You are going to hold still" He said. He turned her around and looked at her. He kissed her and she teleported.   
He headed back to the house. She was already sitting in bed when he got back.   
"Good night sweetie." She said as he was pealing off his shirt.  
"Good night." He said. They both went to sleep.   



	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me.  
Att:One of my favorite chapters. Don't worry, for all of those wondering, Piccolo will come back. I just have special plans for him in about the 22 chapter!! ^_^  
  
  
*------------------Chapter 13---------------------------*  
  
The next morning Julie got up and little did she know that this was going to be the worst day of her life. She got up and got ready to go over to the office to get started putting together the design for her shop. She got down there and stood with a bunch of new employees. They all were males and they all eyed her up. She told them what to do. Julie helped out herself. A little while later one of the newer employees walked up to her.  
"Miss Julie?" He asked  
"Yes," She said turning around. She was confronted with a very tall man with black hair and piercing eyes, not to meantion extremly handsome.   
"Hi, I am Stefen Teen." He said  
"Very pleased to meet you." She said politely shaking his hand. "Welcome aboard."  
He nodded. He got to work but something about him bugged Julie. She later went to her office and started doing buisnessy things. She at one point was on her cell phone with Trunks while looking at him through her window. It was interesting. Later there was a soft knock at her door.  
"Come in" She said  
Stefen walked in.  
"Am I desturbing you?" He asked with an evil grin.  
Julie had her back turned to him facing the window. She shook her head. He walked a little bit closer to his new boss.  
"Good, I just had a couple of things I wanted talk to you about." He said.  
"Go ahead." She said  
He started to talk to her about somethings that would be happening. Soon he had persuaded her to have him over for a buisness type dinner at her house.  
"Well, I am sure my husband won't mind. As long as you don't mind a one month old child being present." She said kindly  
"Oh no it makes no matter to me" He said still grinning.  
"Well, I will see you at six. Here are the directions to my home" She said handing him a piece of paper.   
"Thank you Ms. President." He said exiting the room.  
Julie called up Trunks and told him that they would be having a dinner guest. He said that would be fine. Julie started home early. She started making dinner while Patrick cooed and squeaked away. She looked over at him and smiled. Bulma had come over with Bra and helped Julie make a larger dinner than usual. When they finished the women sat down and had a discussion about running a business. Bulma left not long before Trunks got home.   
"Hey sweetie, go get showered and changed for dinner, Stefen will be here soon." Julie said  
"Anything for you babe." He said. With that he walked off and got a shower and got changed. When he got out he took Patrick in the living room and sat down with him to watch tv. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Julie went and answered it. Stefen was standing at the door. She let him in and called Trunks. He came wandering with Patrick.   
"Awwe isn't he a cutie." Stefen said.  
"Stefen, this is my husband Trunks. Trunks this is stefen." She said  
Stefen's eyes grew really wide but then shrank quickly back to normal size.   
"Nice to meet you Trunks." Stefen said  
"Likewise" Trunks said cheerily.  
They all sat down to a normal dinner. They all started talking about buisness. The phone rang and Trunks got up to get it. He returned to the table.  
"Julie, sweetie, I have to go, I am needed over at mom's lab for something and quick, I'll be back in a little while." He said  
"Okay" She said.  
Trunks gathered his things and left quickly. Julie started doing the dishes after dinner. Stefen was entertaining Patrick.  
"Such a sweet child. I thought for sure I would have hurt him." Stefen said  
"Oh no, this child is indestructable" Julie said. "He has seen the many faces of his father, grandfather, and uncles." Juile said.  
"Well, that is always good" Stefen said quickly. He gazed upon her shap features. Some that Trunks neglected to see. The way her mouth was usually set in a firm line. Stefen walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Boss, you need to lighten up." He said massaging her shoulders. She knew that she shouldn't let him do it but she caved. She relaxed while she was doing the dishes. This caused her ki leve to go up noticably. Trunks caught on to this but ignored it. Stefen increased the intensity of the massage. Julie inhaled deep and sharply. Stefen leaned down close to her ear. Her soft black hair touched the side of his face.   
"He doesn't really deserve you, does he?" He asked her quietly  
"I think he deserves me. I mean you make it sound like I am some kind of prize to be won." She said gently.   
Stefen turned her around and looked her straight in the face. He put his hands on the upper part of her arms. He moved his thumbs gently back and forth. Trunks finished helping his mom. He started back towards the house.   
"What do you feel here?" He asked sliding his hand over her heart.   
"I feel your hand" She said being smart. She was terribly uncomfortable. He could sense it and didn't like it.  
"Well then I am going to do something I should have done a very long time ago." He said. She gave him a curious look. "Maybe I will just wait for your husband to come back and watch. Here he comes" Stefen said.  
Trunks drew ever closer and had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. He moved a little bit quicker. Inside Julie was attempting not to start crying. She all of a sudden felt Stefen's hand getting hot. 'Oh no. Is this what I think it is? I hope not.' She thought. Both of them heard Trunks come in the door.  
"Oh Trunks? Could you come here for a second I want you to watch something." Stefen said. Trunks rounded the corner. Stefen placed Julie so her back was to Trunks.  
"Now, watch carefully Trunks. You are going to love this little light show. And I am going to borrow your wife for it." Stefen said. Trunks was still puzzled.  
Julie then knew what was coming.   
"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Stefen shot a laser beam ki straight through her. She flew backwards, instantly dead, and slammed into Trunks.   
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo felt her strong ki raise quickly and reduce to nothing. They jumped to their feet and ran to see what was wrong. Stefen had hidden in the darkness so the other Z fighters wouldn't find him. Trunks had landed in a position where his hand was right over her wound and she was practically in her original death position. It looked like Trunks had killed her. He started to cry.  
The other warriors came in and saw and flipped. Trunks explained to them that it was not him that had killed her but it was Android 17.  
"Then where is he?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed and a serious look of doubt on his face.  
"I am right here." 17 said appearing in the room.  
"YOU KILLED MY LOVE, MY LIFE, AND MY HOPE. YOU WILL PAY!" Trunks yelled  
The warriors began to fight with 17. After many painstaking hours they demolished him. As for Julie, they were a little bit too late. She lay in the middle of the kitchen floor, blood had pooled around her soft black locks turning them hard, sticky, and red. Her body lay soaked in her own blood. Trunks broke down and cried by her side.  
"FATHER MAKE HER COME BACK! DAD, PLEASE? MAKE HER COME BACK." He pleaded with Vegeta.  
"Son, I can't think of anything to make her come back." He said sadly.  
"I know a way." Gohan said quietly.  
"How?" Goku asked his son.  
"The dragonballs. We still have them." He said quietly.  
"Oh, Gohan," Trunks said through tears. "..."  
"Yes, Trunks, I will get them, I love her too. She is my sister." Gohan said running into the other house. He came back with the dragonballs. They carried Julie out into a small pasture and lay her down. Gohan summoned the eturnal dragon. Trunks wished Julie back, younger and more beautiful than before. Julie's figure appeared out of the ground. It was bright and she had her hands crossed over her chest. She was wrapped in a white dress that seemed to swirl around her. He eyes closed. Everyone stood with their mouths gapeing open. She was set gently down on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, they seemed to twinkle and glint in the crystal with field around her. She put her arms down to the side and took her first step forward. The white field disappeared and she ran over to Trunks. She jumped into his arms. She was a little bit shorter than she was before, yet her natural beauty had been enhanced and restored.   
"I am so glad to have you back." He said through tears.  
Julie just buried her face in his now gold colored hair. He held on to her and wouldn't let go. He finally set her down. She looked up at him with the happiest eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.   
"I should have wished you to be a little bit taller than this." He said holding back laughter.  
"Oh, but I am stronger now, so I wouldn't push it." She said poking him in the ribs. "Now that I really think about it. That little incident with 17 kinda hurt."   
They all kinda laughed.   
"Wow, I feel the sudden urge, to train." Julie said  
"No, I think you are going to go inside the house and rest." Trunks said  
"But..." She started  
"No buts" He said  
Julie walked off towards the house. ChiChi walked up to Trunks and handed him a sleeping Patrick.   
"I took him while you all were fighting the android." She said  
"Thanks ChiChi." Trunks said. He walked off to the house as well. He walked into their bedroom and didn't see Julie, she was in the shower. He laid Patrick down and he soon fell back to sleep. Julie came back in her pajamas, brush in hand. She walked over and stood infront of a full length mirror. She looked at herself. She was a lot shorter than she was before. She was only about 5'3" before this accident. Now she was about 5'0". 'Oh well' she thought. She really didn't notice anything different. Trunks walked in and stood behind her. He was like a towering giant to her now. She looked up at him in the mirror with a look like ' what do you see in me?'. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I see the pretty woman that I married and don't regret a day of it." He said sweetly.  
She turned around and looked up at him.   
"Really?" She asked with big irrestistable toddler eyes.  
"Really." He replied.   
She hugged him. She looked up at him again.   
"My son is going to tower over his mother." She said quickly.  
"Well, I tower over my parents, and your brother towers over your mom." He said trying to comfort her.  
"I guess you have a point there." She said.   
"Well, I am going to go to bed now. I am the president of a brand new line of clothes that comes out tomorrow. We started our advertising today." She said  
"Well good night then. I will see you tomorrow morning." Trunks said.  
"Good night" She said. She walked over and jumped in bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders, and fell to sleep.  
Trunks watched her sleep for a good five minutes. Then he climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
Then next morning, Julie was out of bed by the time he got up. She was already dressed in her dress skirt, white blouse, and Blazer. She was fixing her glasses and putting on her shoes.  
"See you later." She said  
"Bye!" he said shaking his head. "World, I hope you are ready for one of the most inexperianced Presidents of a corporation in all time."   



	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me.  
Att: I know this one and the next one are kinda boring and dumb but they are kind of important. I guess, anyways R&R PLEASE! No flames please! I am really new at this!  
  
  
*---------------------Chapter 14----------------------*  
Julie arrived at the building and walked through the now automated doors. She greeted everyone that was working hard to get things set up for their 10 am grand opening  
"I'll be down in a second to help" Julie said opening the door on the second floor and heading up to her office. She opened the door and looked to see if her roll up and down curtains had dried. She had painted some intresting things on there the other day. She hung them back up and went to put on her non- buisness clothes. She had a right to dress like a teenager because she was one. An 18 year old. She placed her "new" outfit on and walked back down stairs. She walked out onto the second floor and walked down the spiral steps leading to the first floor. She grabbed a box and began to unload the new fall edition of her design. By 9:30am they had everything hung up. They were doing little electronic tests in different parts of the store. Julie went over and turned on the lights. The room was washed in a mix of purple (black lights) and bright white. She liked it. She looked outside. A number of people had assembled outside of the store. She would be down a little bit after the opening.   
She walked back upstairs to her office. She switched the lights on and rolled up the curtains. She could see Trunks standing in his office tapping his foot. She laughed a little bit and walked over and picked up her phone. She rang Trunks's office and he walked over to pick it up.  
"Capsule Corporation, President Briefs speaking." He answer automatically.  
"Uhh, hello President Briefs, this is President Briefs over at Julliard Designs." She said holding back laughter. "Do you like my curtains?"  
"They are interesting. At least I know you are thinking of me. Please tell me you are going to change them?" He asked  
"Yes, I am going to change them I just wanted to see what you thought of these ones." She said.  
"Hey, your store just opened. There is like a sea of people flooding in." He said  
"I know." She answered. "You know what I think would be great?"  
"Whats that?" He asked  
"Well, you know how you are a major "hottie" in this city and EVERY girl, except me, absolutly adores you?"  
"Gee, thanks, but yes." He sighed.  
"Do you have a minute?" She asked smiling into her desk  
"I always have minute for you." He answered  
"Ok that sounded sick but could you do me a favor?" She asked  
"Sure." He said  
"Fly over here." She said.  
Trunks hung up and unnoticably flew though her window.  
"Yes?" He asked her.  
"Come with me." She said simply  
"Ok"   
Julie took Trunks out of her office and out into the store.  
"Julie what are you doing?" He asked her.  
"I want you to see the store." She said.  
He looked around at all of the young girl's smiling faces. On very small girl ran up to Julie. She looked up at her.  
"Aren't you Goten's older sister?" She asked in a high pitched voice and big toddler eyes.  
"Yes." She said sweetly  
"Oh, than you must be as nice as Goten, he is my best friend." She said "My name is Gabriela."  
"It's very nice to meet you Gabriela." Julie said smiling. Not long after Julie returned upstairs with Trunks.   
"Ok you can go back to your job now." She said giving him the boot.  
"Well, ok." He said with mock sadness.  
"I know you don't want to hang around a girly girl story. I'll meet you for lunch. And don't forget Patrick this time. Yes I will put my presentable clothes back on Mr. "I am a very stiff teenager"." She laughed.  
"Bye," he said. He kissed her went back over to his office. Julie watched him and then returned to her duties downstairs.   
At 11:30 Julie went back up to her office and got changed back into her office clothes. She walked out the front door and straight into Capsule Corp. The same guard that had stopped her a couple of week earlier stopper her again.  
"Miss where do you think you are going?" He asked her.  
"I am going upstairs to get my HUSBAND so we can go to lunch." She said impatiently.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that miss." He said holding out a hand.  
"You know what? I am President Briefs over at Julliard Designs. I am the wife of President Briefs here." She said with authority.  
"OH! I'm sorry President Briefs, I absoulty forgot about that, my apologies." He said backing up slightly.  
"Thank you" Julie said walking up the steps.  
Trunks was sitting behind his desk with a stack of paper work piled up infront of him. Julie stood in the doorway.  
"Are you ready for a lunch break?" She asked   
"You bet. I can't wait to get away from this stack of paper work that follows me everywhere I go." He said relieved. Julie and Trunks set off to go to lunch. They got into an interesting conversation about sayians.   
"Well, you figure that my grandfather died and he was the King of Planet Vegeta, so wouldn't that make my dad the king?" He asked  
"Technically yes." She answered  
"Well that would make me the Prince?" He asked  
"That is afirmitive." She said  
"So that would make you the Princess?" He said  
"Of course." She said, "WHAT? I'M A PRINCESS?"  
"Yeah." He said  
"Wow. That is so cool." She said "I have never felt like I should be important until now."  
Julie and Trunks continued their lunch and pleasent conversation. They both returned to work, except Julie wound up with Patrick. She brought him into her office and put him down on the floor next to her swivel chair. She sat down and began to make phone calls and do some work. About half an hour later there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in!" She said cheerily  
Gohan and Videl walked into the office. Julie looked up.  
"Oh hey lil bro. Sup?" She said  
"Not much. Videl and I thought we would stop by and see how President Briefs number two is living up to her job." He said   
"I will live doctor Gohan, I will live" She said laughing.  
Videl walked over and picked up Patrick. She smilied at him and he smiled back at her. She laughed.  
"He is so adorable. Just like Gohan." She said  
Julie pretended to gag. Gohan elbowed her.  
"Well Videl, tell Julie the good news." Gohan said.  
"Oh yes, that's right." She said putting Parick back in his carrier. "Gohan and I are going to get married."   
"Well, congradulations lil bro. I never thought I would see the day your ugly ass got hitched." She said laughing, "I'm just messin with you Gohan"  
"I know." He said laughing.  
Julie, Gohan, and Videl talked some more before they left to tell her mom. She left later that day with Patrick for their ride home.   
"I still can't believe I am the Princess of all Sayians." Julie said to herself on the way home. She walked in the house and put Patrick in his play pen. She got started on dinner. She wondered what interesting things being a Princess would bring her. She got so deep into thought that she didn't even realize that Trunks had come home.  
"Hello Earth to Julie?" Trunks said in her ear  
"Huh? What?" She said coming out of her dream  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked her  
"Oh nothing" She lied.  



	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!  
Att: I know know the beginning is kinda irrelevent but I liked it and that is all that counts. I was being weird when I wrote it so deal wit it! It gets better. You need the little stuff to lead up to the bigger stuff. R/R please! no flames I am really new.  
  
  
*-------Chapter 15---------*   
Four years have passed since we last left our characters. Julliard Designs is one of the leading clothing lines in the world and Capsule Corp. has always been very successful. Patrick is about 5 years old. His uncle Goten is about 7. The two are practically inseperable. This particular day that our story contiues in is when Julie, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Patrick have to make a round about journey to a sayian planet and New Namek. Julie, Trunks, and Patrick must dress according to their ranks, Prince, Prince, and Princess. Vegeta and Goku must dress as the sayian kings. Julie is majorly excited. She can't wait. Their first stop is the Sayian planet. After they finish there they head off to New Namek. This is where we currently stand. They are about to pick up a brand new person, and meet and old friend.   
The Briefs family wanders behind Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku. Trunks and Patrick are gazing at the beauty of New Namek. Julie is just happy to be back. Julie has since changed her outfit to accord to somthing like most Namek women warriors wear. They arrive at the castel of Isitow. Juile had stayed here when Piccolo had gone away for long periods of time. They walked in and a person that Julie had not seen in years was standing in the doorway.  
"BELL?" Julie said looking up at her.  
"Julliard?" She asked  
"I don't believe I acctualy get to see you again!" Julie shreaked   
The two girls hug and go off to locate king Isitow. They find the king and he is so glad to see Julie. They stayed for a little while at the castle of King Isitow. Not long after Julie and her family had to return to earth. Her and Trunks had a lot of work to do at their companies. They said good bye to King Isitow and left for home.  
Julie couldn't wait to get home. She had so much to do. She needed to design, spring was approaching and fast. She had so many great ideas. Patrick held tightly to Julie's long coat. They came around the bend and all of the houses came into sight. Julie and Trunks had expanded a bit since Patrick had gotten older. They gave him his own room now.   
" Mommy? Can I play outside with Uncle Goten when we get out of the hover car?" Patrick asked sweetly.   
"Of course sweetie." Julie said smiling down at his bluegreen eyes. He looked so much like his father. A lighter lavender colored hair though. He grinned and jumped out of the car. Julie got out and took her stuff inside. She returned outside to find Goten and Patrick playing in the mud.   
"Boys!" Julie said sharply.  
They both jumped and looked over at her.  
"Yes mommy?" Patrick said   
"Why do you have to get dirty?" Julie asked  
"Because we are little boys and that is what little boys do." They said together.  
"Yeah, that is what little boys do." Trunks said walking up behind her. "Girls don't play in the mud."   
"Oh yeah?" She said mischieviously.  
"Yeah" He challenged.  
With that Julie walked over and scooped up a handfull of mud and wailed it at Trunks. It smacked him square in the face. He wiped it off with a look of shock over his face. Julie put her hands on her hips and laughed. She closed her eyes and laughed harder. The next minute she was covered in mud. She had the funniest expression on her face.   
"This means war." She said darkly  
"Bring it" He countered.  
With those word Julie and Trunks started to mud wrestle. Patrick and Goten stood shocked at the site of Julie and Trunks wrestling in the mud. The funnier thing about it though was that Julie was winning. She pinned him in the mud and laughed.  
"You may have won this battle but you have not won the war." He said   
"Watch me" She said  
"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" ChiChi said even more sharp than Julie had.  
Everyone jumped. Including Goku who was in the house.  
"Mom, we are having a mud war and I suggest that if you don't want to be a part of it then you retreat back to the house." Julie said evilly.  
"I think not. You would not dare hit..." ChiChi started but was then pelted by mud ball.  
"Oh you two are in for it now." ChiChi said scooping up her own mud. They started slinging mud at each other. Vegeta came out to get Trunks to help him with something and wound up in a cross fire.  
"GET VEGETA!" Julie yelled. Everyone started pelting Vegeta with mud. So he wound up in the fight. About an hour into it everyone and their brother was in this mud fight. Julie realizing if she didn't retreat she would have to wait forever to get a shower. Trunks thinking the same thing looked at her.  
"I'm there first." He said taking off.  
"Oh no you aren't. I am" She said as she instantly transmissioned into the bathroom. Trunks flung the door open and was muddy face to muddy face with her.  
"You and you damned instant transmissioning." He said closing the door and walking back out into the dining room.   
Julie showered and changed. She came out of the bathroom and waved to him that he could now have the bathroom. She walked back over to her digital designing system that Bulma had made for her and began to design.   
'I wonder if Trunks would model clothes for me.' Julie thought to herself. 'Naww'  
"You know what? I think I am terribly out of shape. I think I need to train some." Julie said to herself.  
"Yeah, you are getting kinda flabby" Trunks said coming up behind her.  
"No one asked you to answer me" She said not looking up.  
"Well I thought it was needed." He replied.  
Julie got up and went into the training room that they had. Trunks followed her. She walked over and picked up a mini disk. She put it in the player and hit play. Fast music started flowing from the speakers. Trunks just looked at her wierd as she began to train to the rythum of the music. It was the strangest thing that he had ever seen. She seemed to be doing it extremly well though.   
'Maybe I should try training to music.' He thought.   
He watched his small wife work vigorusly and non stop. She hadn't even broken out in a sweat yet. She trained for another good hour and went into the kitchen for a snack. Trunks was sitting at the table with a bunch of gadgets trying to figure them out when she walked in.   
"Where is that son of ours?" She asked opening the refrigerator.  
"I think he is still outside." Trunks replied not looking up.   
"Well, do you want to go out and tell him to get his scrawny ass back in here and get cleaned up." She said while still in the frigde.  
"Why?" He asked looking up.   
"Because I don't need one muddy boy tracking mud through the house." She said straighting up.  
"Let him alone. He is fine. He is a little boy, and he is going to play in the mud." He said getting back to work.  
"If you say so." She shrugged and walked out on the patio with her food. The boys were running around chasing each other. Little Bra walked out and the two caught sight of her. They grinned evilly to each other and ran over towards her. Julie placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Bra let out a high pitched scream and Vegeta walked out to see what was going on. The boys had wrestled her to the ground and gotten her dirty and ran. Bra sat and cried a little bit until Vegeta picked her up.  
"You need to learn to kick their butts when the do that." Vegeta said calmly. "One day little one, you will be able to get them back. Now why don't you run over to Julie and get her to yell at Patrick."  
Bra toddled over as fast as she could.  
"Juwey, could you yell at Patwick for puwshing me in da mud?" Bra said sweetly with big blue eyes.  
Julie reached down and patted her head.  
"Of course I can Bra." She replied. "Now go stand with your daddy and watch me work my magic."   
Bra ran back over to Vegeta. Julie drew in a deep breath.  
"PATRICK LEE!" She yelled.  
Patrick popped out of a bush.  
"Yes mommy?" He said innocently.  
"Why did you push Bra in the mud?" She asked  
"I didn't" He said with the same innocent look that Trunks had.  
"Oh yes you did. I watched you. Why?" She said giving him a look.  
"Because we thought it would be funny." He said hanging his head.  
"Well go and tell Bra that you are sorry and come in the house to get a bath." She said.  
"BUT I DON'T WANT A BATH!" He yelled.  
"Too bad. Now go!" She said sternly  
Patrick trotted over to Bra and apologized and sulked into the house. Julie walked in behind him. Patrick automatically ran over to Trunks.  
"Daddy! Mommy is making me get a bath!" He said quickly.  
"Your mom is right you do need a bath. You are all muddy. Go, do you want me or mommy to give you a bath today?" He asked putting his glasses on the counter.  
"You" he said quickly.  
Julie shrugged and walked off to her digital designing screen and Trunks took Patrick to the bathroom to get a bath. She began to design again. Her phone rang.  
"Julliard Designs, Julie Briefs speaking." She answered automatically.  
It was one of her schedualers. She finished schedualing her fashion show case and went off to as Trunks a very important question.  



	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Dbz so don't sue me. There is my disclaimer.  
  
*----------------------Chapter 16------------------------*  
Julie wandered into the bathroom. Trunks was pouring water over a very dirty Patrick.  
"Trunks, honey, I love you." She said sweetly.  
"What do you want?" He said turning around.  
"Well, you see, I have this little...*ahem* project I have to do and I was wondering if you would help me." She asked fluttering her eyelashes.  
"What kind of project?" He asked  
"Oh, nothing just a show." She said looking around the room.  
"Ahh, sure I'll help you with anything ya need" He said thinking that it was all technical work.  
"Anything?" She asked grinning evilly into the mirror.  
"Anything." He said   
"Good, I will need you down at the office bright and early tomorrow morning. I really aprieciate it." She said and kissed his cheek and walked out. After he was out of earshot she began to laugh hysterically. Julie ran over to the phone and called her friend. They laughed forever about how gulliable Trunks was. He came around the corner with a toweled Patrick.   
"We want mommy to help us get dressed." He said raising his eyebrows.  
"You are so sick" She said turning around in her swivel chair. She got up and walked over and took Patrick. She took him into his room and picked out some clothes for him and helped him get dressed.  
"Well kiddo it is almost time to get you into some gi's like your grandfathers wear." Julie said.  
"What's a gi?" He asked  
"Those funny purple or orange things that Uncle Piccolo and Gramps Goku wear." She explained. "Daddy has some too, so do I"   
"I want one!" He said. "I want to be just like daddy."  
Julie smiled. "That is a good idea. You just need to stop pushing Bra into the mud. That is mean and you daddy doesn't do that to me. I do it to him."  
He gave her a funny look and ran out of the room to find Trunks. She followed and realized they had guests. It was Videl, Gohan, and their daughter Pan.  
"Hey lil bro. What's shakin'" She asked.  
"Not much, Pan is a handful though." He said sighing.  
"All girls are. You just need to get used to it." She replied. Patrick came out of the kitchen and saw Gohan.  
"UNCLE GOHAN!" He yelled and jumped into Gohan's arms.  
"Isn't it time for you to start flying around like your mom and dad yet? And where on this planet it your gi?" He asked looking at Julie and Trunks. "Oh man, you guys haven't gotten him one yet? Have you even started to train him?"   
"Not exactly" Both Julie and Trunks said at the same time.  
"Well this looks like a job for me, Piccolo, dad, and Vegeta." Gohan said. "C'mon squirt. It is time to teach you to fly and blow up the house."  
"DON'T YOU DARE TEACH HIM TO BLOW UP THE HOUSE!" Julie yelled.  
"Okay okay, you sound just like mom" Gohan said cowering.  
"I do not!" Julie said  
"Do to"  
"Do not"  
"Do to"  
"Okay so what if I do act a little bit like mom, is it a crime?" She asked  
"No, I am taking Patrick and we are going to learn to fly today." He said. And with that he walked out with Patrick close behind.  
"Well, there goes my perfect little boy. Corrupted by dad, vegeta and Gohan. We are all in trouble now." Julie murmmered from her desk. Trunks walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"What are you complaining about now?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.  
"Nothing" She said starting to design some summer dress. It was a brilliant yellow.  
The next morning Julie and Trunks set out for Julliard Designs. They arrived at the building at about eight in the morning. Trunks looked half dead. Julie on the other hand was quite awake.   
"Ok dear, just stand right here." She said.  
"Ok," he said half asleep still.  
Julie ran off into the back and got the out fit she needed to fit to him. She ran back to where he was standing.   
"Now sweetie, I need you to put this on and come back. The room is right over there." She explained as if she were talking to a two year old.  
"Ok" He said still somewhat sleeping.  
He went back and put the outfit she had given him on. He was starting to wake up some. He walked back up. She clapped her hands together and looked at him.  
"It is a little big, I will have to take it in a little bit, other wise you look absoultly stunning." She said.  
The outfit was a pair of khakis and and a white sweater shirt. He looked so hot. She started putting pins where they would be needing fixing. Trunks was almost awake enough to figure out what was going on.  
"Okay sweetie, you deserve a coffee." She said   
"Coffee?" He said opening his eyes.  
"Yes," She said presenting the cup.  
He drank deeply and felt wide awake. Then he realized that he was not wearing the clothes he had put on that morning.  
"What am I wearing and why?" He said eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Nothing!" She said " You are helping me."   
"Oh, but why does it involve this outfit?" He said admiring it.  
"Well, actually I need you to take it off so I can fix it." She said matter of factly.  
He walked back and changed the outfit and handed it to her. She took them and began to work. Her small fingers worked fast and smoothly. She finished and handed him the pants.  
"Go and put these back on and see how they fit. What size shoe to you wear?" She asked pushing her glasses back up.  
"Size 11" He said walking back.  
She went to fetch the shoes that went with the outfit. They were black and they were neatly polished. He had come back out and was waiting for her by the time she got back. He looked absoultly stunning. She handed him the shoes and looked at him, preparing to give him instructions. 'I just hope he does what I ask.' She thought.  
"Ok now get up on that walkway." She said.  
He jumped up on the walkway and stood there with his hands on his hips.  
"Okay, now I want you to walk like this. You can do it more manly though." She instructed.  
He raised an eyebrow and watched her. She walked as if she were some kind of pro. She made sure that each step was perfectly even. He tried to immatate her but she only wound up on the floor laughing. She jumped up on the cat walk with him and procceded to to guide him in how he should walk. He felt extremely weird with her showing him how he needed to walk down this catwalk. He finally got it. He then tuned into a pro.   
"Why exactly, do I have to do this?" He asked curiously   
"Because you will be in my show later on this week." She said as a matter of factly.  
"Wait a minute, Wait a minute!" He stated. "When did I agree to this?"   
"When you said you would do anything to help me. And it just so happens that we needed a male model" She stated.  
"Oh brother. What have I gotten myself into?" He said smacking his forehead.  
"Well, there is this one section that we have that is going to be with suits for males and females that go together. You and I will be wearing one. I will also be modeling my own clothes. Hell, I'm only 23, I don't think that I am to old to model the clothes that I designed." Explained.  
"Ok, but I thought you needed technical work done." He said puzzled.  
"Well, I do. Your mom is coming over to the arena that it is held at this afternoon and we are going to be putting together the sound system." She said  
"Wait, you are going to be the one helping?" He asked, " Oh Kami-sama the world it going to end. My wife it going to be handling electric stuff. We are all in for it."   
"If you weren't in one of my suits I would hurl a ki attack at you." She scowled.  
"You know that I am just playin' wit you." He said jumping down and hugging her. She hadn't been hugged in such a long time. She just kind of rested. She was awfully tired. Designing clothes took a lot of time and energy out of her.   
"We need to prepare to go over to the City Arena." She said into his dress shirt.  
"Okay." He said letting her go.  
She quicky got stuff that she would need for preparation.   
"Trunks are you ready to go?" She called   
"Yeah, I'm going down to start the car!" He yelled back  
Julie finished getting her stuff and walked out to the car. Trunks drove to the arena where Bulma was already waiting for them.   
"Hey Bulma!" Julie said walking in.  
"You ready to help me work? Oh hey Trunks!" Bulma replied.  
"Sure are!" Julie said excitedly. She got to work doing exactly what Bulma said. When they got the spearkers together Julie went and put one of the Cds in for her show. It came over the speakers. Everyone was working to the music. Julie was putting together the stage and Trunks and Bulma were doing the lighting. Julie started walking up and down the aisle with the music. She turned and walked back up. When she got back to the top she nodded in approval. She sat down and watched her husband and mother-in-law work. She knew she was being lazy but she didn't care. She didn't even trust herself with an iron. She knew that somehow she would set the whole auditorium on fire. She laughed quitely to herself. Trunks looked over and saw her sitting there and pointed at her and beckoned her to come. She got up and floated eye level with him.   
"Yes?" She asked him sweetly  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
"Nothing." She said flatly.  
"As I have noticed. Is there something you can do?" He asked   
"Well, I might be able to go and see if my outfits still fit, but you can't see them until the show." Julie replied smirking.   
"Awwwee, why not?" He whined  
"Because" She said flicking his nose.  
She walked away and went back to see if her outfit fit. Bulma and Trunks finished the electrical work and they all went home.  



	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, don't sue me!  
  
*---------Chapter 17------------*  
The show went as planned. She dragged Trunks into the dressing room and dressed him.   
"Now don't forget how you are supposed to walk. You are more attractive than any rock super star, mr. Prez." She giggled.  
He just kind of scowled at her. She kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the room. She then put on her yellow dress that she designed for herself. The dress outlined every curve on her body. She started to apply her gold make-up when all of the girl's eyes turned to the monitors to see what was going on. Trunks had stepped out and was doing wonderful. He was absoulutly gorgeous. His every step was filled with emotion. He was doing this like he had done it for years. Before she knew it, it was her turn. She stepped out and everyone gasped. Julie walked gracefully past Trunks who fought to keep his head straight forward. She walked to the end and turned and walked back. Somewhere in the crowd she heard someone yell "GO JULIE!" She could have sworn it was either Yuamcha or Gohan. She laughed to heself. She walked back and Trunks was waiting for her. She walked over to him. He put his hands around her waist.   
"I love this dress, you are going to wear it more often" He said quietly.  
"Yes sir." She smiled. The show soon ended and Julie fell asleep when she got home.   
In Early spring, Julie had made a new friend from work. She too was secretly from a different planet. She came from Jurii. She had incredible strength as well, and often trained with Julie in the gym. Trunks had already met her and she was comming over to Julie's house that day. They pulled up in front of the small clustr of the family houses and they both got out. Piccolo was meditating by a tree and Patrick and Goten were froced to mow the multiple lawns. Goku was resting in a nearby hammock and ChiChi and Bulma werer sitting in lawn chairs on teh patio chatting up a storm. Vegeta and Gohan were 'training', it was more like playing around.  
They ll felt Julie's strong but sweet presence and turned to greet her.  
"Hey guys! Nice day huh?" Julie said waving. " This is my friend Jennicana. Jen for short."  
"Hi Jen!" They all yelled. Jen felt comfortable and waved back.  
"So nice to meet you all." She yelled back.  
Piccolo looked up in time to see Jen disappear into the house with Julie.  
"Who was that?" He qustioned Patrick who was taking a break from mowing the grass.  
" Oh! That's mommy's friend Jen. She is from Jurii" Patrick replied.  
"I see" Piccolo replied.  
"Well Piccy-chan, I gotta get back to work" Patrick said  
"Don't call me Piccy-chan!" Piccolo called after.  
Julie and Jen came ack outside with their stereo and mini disk player. They placed the disk in the drive and hid the play button and the two went into fighting position. The music startedand the two lept into action. It was amazing how much better they trained to music. Vegeta watched, astonished at how quickly they were moving. He shifted his gaze to Piccolo.  
"Did you teach her that?" He asked  
"Nope, she does as she pleases." Piccolo replied simply.  
Jen wandered back into Piccolo's thoughts. He tried to shake her out of his mind but her mental image wouldn't leave his mind. He thought about her whitish colored hiar that if let dwon would spill lazily over her shoulders and down her back. She had a peachy colored skin and brilliant blue eyes. They looked like saphires that glinted with every sliver of light that touched them. He finally shook her and returned to reality. They were moving so fast that not even Goku could follow her. Hen would hit the ground and automatically trasport. And strangely it was all in time to the music.  
The stopped and both birls appeared infront of the stereo. Both of them were sweating profusely and where breathing hard. Julie placed another mini disk into the play and assumed the fighting position.  
"Who wants to fight me?" Julie challenged to anyone who would listen.  
"I'll challenge you, but only because you ae the child of Kakkorot" Vegta said coming around the corner.  
"Your on!" She said "The only rules are this, no killing, absoultly prohibited. If you are down for more that 10 seconds you lose. It is over when the music stops. And lastly, you must, MUST, stay in time with the music."   
"Deal." He said.  
Jen walked over to the stereo and hit play. Vegeta and Julie sprang into the air. They started to fight. Julie was kicking major ass. Vegeta couldn't believe it. He had transformed to be stronger in hopes to beat her. She transformed as well and was stil stronger than him. This sent him into a rage. He placed his hands together and started a ki attack.   
"FFFFIIIINNNNAAALLL FFFFLLLAAAASSSHHHH!!!" He yelled.  
The large ball of energy came hurtling towards Julie. She placed her hands out, caught it and threw it back. Not only was Vegeta stunned but so was every spectator. While Vegeta was in a trance she powered up. The song would end soon and no one had won yet.  
"KAAAAMMEEEHAAMEEHAA!" She yelled releasing the ki attak. Vegtea heard her "ha" and looked up in time to see alarge blue wave surround him. He plundged towards the earth and landed on the ground. Everyone's mouth tood wide open. Vegeta had not been beaten since cell was destroyed. The music stopped and Julie floated slowly back to earth. She went and helped her father-in-law up off the ground.   
"I don't believe you beat me!" He said astounded. "Well you did win fair and square."   
"OH MY KAMI! Vegeta just admitted that someone other than himself won!" Goku exclaimed. Julie smiled on the inside and stood firm and proud on the outside. She couldn't let anyone know that she was having a party on the inside. Jen walked over and congradulated her. So did Vegeta. But it was the praise of her husband that she was looking for. He walked over to her and hugged her. This was exactly what she wanted.  



End file.
